Y sin embargo
by Gwynn18
Summary: Kaito y Aoko son compañeros de banco. Este no quiere saber nada de la hija del inspector que lo persigue día y noche. Sin embargo, diferentes hechos hacen que el joven mago termine en una encrucijada y enamorado de la hija de su enemigo más querido.
1. Chapter 1

**Los protagonistas de esta historia son producto de la fantástica imaginación de Gosho Aoyama, y su gran creación; Magic Kaito.**

**

* * *

**

** CAPITULO 1 **

**_ Dos deseos y un primer encuentro._**

-KAITO KUROBA.

El gritó enfurecido de una mujer hizo un muchacho de ojos azules y pelo alborotado comenzara a reírse mientras jugaba con una hermosa paloma blanca en el jardín. El sonido de unos pasos apurados hizo que el ave salga volando, desprendiéndose del hombro del chico.

Una mujer apareció abriendo la puerta del jardín de un tirón mientras que su cara estaba contraída por el enojo, y sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas.

-Querida madre –el joven se acercó a su progenitora mientras que una rosa roja aparecía en su mano. Se encorvó unos centímetros para quedar a la misma estatura que ella, entregándole la flor.- Esta en mi deber como hijo decirte que cuando te enojas te ves horrible.

Los dientes, de Chikage Kuroba, rechinaron, conteniendo a duras penas el enojo.

Por su parte, el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de darse media vuelta.

-¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO? – Kaito se quedó helado antes de mirar nuevamente a su madre que estaba envuelta en llamas.- ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR COMO ES ESO QUE TE EXPULSARON DEL INSTITUTO?

-Opss.

-OPSS… ¡OPSS! ¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME VAS A DECIR?

-Bueno, mamá veras…

-MAMÁ VERAS UN CUERNO. –Rugió la mujer.- ES EL TERCER INSTITUTO AL QUE VAS, Y NO PUEDES DURAR UN AÑO ENTERO SIN SER ECHADO A PATADAS. –La mujer sorbió aire con brusquedad para poder tranquilizarse.- ¿Y cuál es el último motivo? -La vena de yugular se hizo visible ante la mirada horrorizada del muchacho.- MIRARLE LA ROPA INTERIOR A SUS COMPAÑERAS.

Kaito tragó saliva antes de hacer aparecer docenas de palomas con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Estas rodearon todo su cuerpo.

-Uno.

-NI LO PIENSES, JOVENCITO. –Rugió su madre acusándolo con el dedo índice.

-Dos. –Su hijo sonrió con picardía.

-TE DIJE QUE…

-Tres. –El joven, envuelto en palomas, hizo chasquear sus dedos por segunda vez antes de desaparecer.

Chikage suspiró resignada y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Sus ojos brillaron con amor, orgullo y admiración.

-Se parece tanto a ti, Toichi. –Susurró mientras la imagen de su difunto marido aparecía en su mente.- A excepción del colegio, claro. –Termino la frase arqueando una ceja mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

* * *

-Fue fácil, ¿no? –Murmuró mientras acariciaba a una de las palomas. Se encontraba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, acariciando a la paloma que se encontraba en su hombre izquierdo. Las palabras que su madre le había dirigido al aire, cuando creía que él ya no estaba allí, lo hicieron sentir bien pero a la vez triste. Confundido y perdido. ¿Tanto se parecía a su padre? Una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro pero aun así esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Se levantó con cuidado, con la paloma aun en su hombro, abrió la ventana, al mismo tiempo que el ave despegó vuelo en la oscura noche que había caído en Tokio. Respiró profundo el aire frío de la noche, contempló las estrellas, sintiendo que la angustia lo inundaba. Se parecían bastante físicamente. Pero había algo que lo hacía parecerse aun más, y eso era el ladrón fantasma. Kaito Kid. El había seguido los pasos de su padre, el se había convertido en el fantasma de guantes blancos, pero a veces se preguntaba si de verdad era lo que él deseaba. Suspiró, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Sentía un vacío, junto a un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿Tú que dices, papá? –Musitó mientras el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando a medida que el vacío dentro de él crecía.- ¿Estoy haciendo las cosas bien? Yo creo que sí. –Se contestó a él mismo bajando la mirada.- Entonces… -Dos lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué me siento tan solo? ¿Acaso yo solamente soy una sombra de ti? ¿Del mejor mago del mundo? ¿De Toichi Kuroba? –Apretó los dientes, molesto.- Solamente una sombra, nada más, ni siquiera siendo Kid, ni siquiera así… por que esa ere tu vida… pero. –Volvió a mirar a las estrellas, como si ellas le pudieran dar la respuesta a sus preguntas.- ¿Qué cosa es mi vida y qué cosa es la tuya? ¿Tengo una vida propia? –La última pregunta lo sumergió en una soledad infinita.

Kaito Kuroba se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mirando la luna llena que se alzaba en Tokio, sin darse cuenta que una mujer de pelo corto y ojos preocupados lo observaba en silencio.

"Ojala pudiera encontrar el verdadero motivo de mi vida". "Lo que realmente deseo, algo que solo sea respecto a mi, a Kaito Kuroba".

A la mañana siguiente el aroma del chocolate flotaba por toda su casa, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre.

-Buenos días, hijo. –Le saludó Chikage con una sonrisa afectuosa.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Emmm… ¿bien? –Respondió Kaito con una pregunta.- ¿No me vas a retar por haberme escapado mamá? Ya sabes, me echaron del instituto… -Dejó la frase a medias para ver como su madre suspiraba y gesticulaba dándole a entender que se había resignado.

-Ya te he anotado en un nuevo instituto. –Le informó mientras que le acercaba al joven un tazón grande repleto de chocolate derretido y una fuente de frutillas. Al muchacho se le hizo agua la boca mientras agarraba una frutilla y la sumergía en el chocolate.

-Ah ¿si? – Preguntó mientras se llevaba la fruta a la boca.-Y egs muyg leghjos?

-No, no esta muy lejos. –Dijo entre risas Chikage mientras que su hijo pestañaba con la boca abierta.- A decir verdad esta a diez cuadras.

-Buegnisimo. –Kaito se llevó otra frutilla bañada en chocolate a la boca sin siquiera haber tragado la que tenía en la boca. La autora de sus días lo miraba con un profundo amor y una dulzura que no cabía en ninguna parte.

Porque Chikage amaba a su hijo. Más allá de sus travesuras, de sus rabietas de chico de cinco años, de causar problemas y más problemas en los diferentes institutos que iba, a pesar de traerle de vez en cuando dolores de cabeza, a pesar de todo, él era su Kaito, su único hijo, la única personita que ella tenía que proteger hasta el resto de su vida. Ella era la única que sabía todos los sufrimientos del chico y con todas las responsabilidades que cargaba inconscientemente. Porque ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, su hijo cargaba con el fantasma de su padre como mochila, y eso era algo que ella no quería que siga sucediendo. Toichi Kuroba fue el hombre que más había amado en su vida, el que había hecho que su vida fuera un espectáculo de magia, de la más linda y pura magia. Pero aun así, por más que ella amara a su marido, aun cuando el ya había muerto hacia ocho años, no podía permitir que Kaito cargue con ese peso, Kid. Sabía perfectamente que el muchacho hacia todo y más para lograr descubrir el verdadero motivo de la muerte de su padre. Y desde que se cargó al hombro la mochila, con el nombre de Kaito Kid, él se entregó con cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y era el día de hoy que sentía que su hijo se estaba perdiendo en el fantasma del pasado. Obvio, ella quería saber la verdad, quería vengar a su marido, pero no quería que su hijo solo viviera por su padre, quería que él tuviera una vida, que la disfrutara… que no dude de su propia esencia.

-¿Mamá me estas escuchando? –La voz de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías cariño?

Kaito rodó los ojos al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su madre no le daba ni cinco de pelota.

-Te decía que ya mande la carta para mi queridísimo inspector. –Sonrió entusiasmado, como a un chico que le acaban de decir que lo llevarían al Tropical Land.- El viernes, Kid se presentará y robará el zafiro real de 279 quilates.

-Con respecto a eso, hijo.

-¿Humm?

-Quiero –Chikage respiró hondo.- Quiero que dejes un poco de lado a Kid.

-¿PERO QUE DICES MAMÁ? –Kaito miró a su madre como si estuviese loca.- ¿QUÉ DEJE DE LADO A KID? Pero si ya estoy cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

-Me importa un cuerno la verdad. –Declaró exasperada.

El joven que se estaba llevando una frutilla a la boca se quedo helado con la fruta a medio camino y la boca abierta. La miro sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que me importa un cuerno la verdad. –Volvió a repetir, esta vez con la cabeza gacha, mientras que su hijo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Kaito, hijo, tienes que vivir tu vida. Déjate de preocupar por ser Kid. Vive tu vida, se feliz hijo.

-Pero papá –El chico apretó los dientes molesto.

-Él murió hace ocho años, Kaito. –Gimió Chikage con un aire penoso en su mirada.

El joven se levantó con la cabeza gacha y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas, dejando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caminó sin saber con exactitud a donde. Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, un dolor inmenso.

"_Él murió hace ocho años, Kaito"_

Podía sentir como las palabras de su madre resonaban, abriéndole una herida profunda. Sintió su rostro húmedo ¿estaba llorando? Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así; una tormenta se abrió paso entre el mundo de gente que transitaba por las calles de Shibuya. Parecía que el día se amoldaba perfectamente a su estado anímico. Sin darse cuenta se vio caminando hacia el cementerio. Se paró en seco. _"tienes que vivir tu vida"_ Su vida. Respiró profundo y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, cambiando de dirección. Se dio cuenta que había hecho mal en dejar a su madre así, ella realmente estaba preocupada y dolida. Más dolida de lo que él estaba. Ella realmente extrañaba a Toichi Kuroba pero no dejaba de preocuparse por él, enterrando su dolor más profundo, armándose una coraza para poder protegerlo a él, para que él pueda sentirse refugiado y seguro en sus brazos. Sonrió. Su madre era increíble. Se sentía mal por no responderle como se lo merecía, sintió que tenía que recompensarla de alguna u otra forma. ¿Pero de que forma?

Se encontraba en su casa nuevamente, abrió la puerta, mientras que Chikage, que vio como Kaito estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, le sacó la remera.

-Oye mamá. –Espetó el chico sonrojado.- ¿Qué haces?

-Sacarte la ropa, Kaito, te vas a enfermar. –Le contestó preocupada.

-Vale, vale. –Rió mientras la apartaba con suavidad.- Me voy a cambiar, pero antes… -Se acercó hacia ella mientras que, regalándole una sonrisa, hacia aparecer una rosa roja en su mano.- Para la madre más guapa del mundo.

La mujer aceptó la flor con cariño.

-Perdóname, te prometo… -Kaito sonrió alegremente.- Te prometo que viviré mi vida, que seré feliz de hoy en adelante, pero sin abandonar mi trabajo como Kid.

Los ojos de la mujer, que habían reflejado una angustia que contenía a duras penas, se llenaron de una ilusión nueva.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

Chikage Kuroba se abalanzó hacia su hijo, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo.- No te das una idea. –Murmuró mientras que lágrimas de alegría caían por su rostro.- Lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir esto, Kaito.

El joven sonrió.- Te quiero mamá.

-Y yo a ti, hijo.

* * *

La noche había caído en Tokio. Una chica miraba la luna llena desde la ventana de su habitación. Sus ojos se posaban en cada estrella intentando, y fracasando, contarlas. Cuando perdía la cuenta volvía a comenzar y así sucesivamente. Sus ojos brillaron con fascinación. Que hermosa que eran las estrellas, parecía ayer cuando se acostaba boca arriba, junto a su madre, a contemplarlas, agarradas de la mano, y jugando a cuantas podía contar. Sonrió con afecto y nostalgia. Su madre. Recordó el cálido tacto de su madre, sus caricias, sus mimos, sus abrazos. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto? Su mirada triste se posó nuevamente en el cielo. Sabía que tenía que recordarla con amor, con alegría, lo debía hacer y lo quería, también. De verdad lo quería, quería ofrecerle a su madre, no importaba en que lugar ella la estuviese observando, ofrecerle esa sonrisa que su progenitora tanto amaba. Pero no podía.

Apretó el puño con fuerza y rabia, con la angustia a flor de piel, y las lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos. Una paloma se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules miraron a la paloma con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó mirándola extrañada, ya que no era normal que una paloma blanca se pose en su venta.- Eres muy bonita. –Le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica pero al mismo tiempo cálida.- Sabes, me gustaría encontrar a una persona que siempre este a mi lado, una persona que no me de tiempo para sentirme sola. –Dijo mientras un brillo de ilusión aparecía en sus ojos azules. La paloma se dejó acariciar antes de partir vuelo. Se la quedó mirando, daba la impresión que el ave se iba acercando a la luna llena… y hablando de luna llena.

-ESE MALDITO DE KID. –Suspiró resignada al escuchar los gritos de su padre. El aire le había secado las lágrimas de sus ojos. Bajó las escaleras para mirarlo. Una gota de sudor caía por su frente, se tuvo que agarrar de la baranda de la escalera para no caerse, al ver a su padre con la cara a escasos centímetros de la televisión y lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad. –SE TARDO TANTO EN APARECER, PERO ESTA VEZ TE ATRAPARE KID, YA LO VERAS. –La muchacha pensó que su padre de verdad no quería atraparlo, si lo hacía no iba a tener cosa con que entusiasmarse, y seguramente no encontraría muchas motivaciones en su vida.

Sonrió, por lo infantil que el hombre podía ser.

* * *

Era un día primaveral, aun cuando estaban en invierno, los rayos del sol iluminaban hasta el último rincón de la habitación, una brisa soplaba y desordenaba los cabellos de aquella chica de instituto.

Hacía unos meses que habían comenzado las clases, y en el ambiente se respiraba una tranquilidad excesiva. La joven se volvió a acomodar el pelo, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Miró hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, pensando en la hermosa paloma que había visto hacía dos días.

-Nakamori.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras que sus codos estaban descansaban sobre el marco de la ventana.

-Aoko. –Murmuró una muchacha castaña con dos coletas, la chica, estaba en el banco, delante de ella.

-NAAKAMORIIIII.

El grito de la profesora hizo que la chica se cayera de la silla.

-¿Q-Qué paso profesora? –Aoko Nakamori miro a su profesora asustada, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-Estoy presentando a un alumno nuevo, Nakamori, y tu lo único que haces es mirar por la ventana.

-¿Alumno nuevo?

Sus ojos, que estaban posados en la profesora, pasaron al pizarrón donde con letra prolija se podía leer "Kaito Kuroba", parpadeó sin entender, mientras sus compañeros reían por lo bajo. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza, miró al joven que estaba al lado de la profesora. Pudo ver que poseía unos ojos de un color azul profundo, mientras que su cabello alborotado era castaño oscuro, flaco y de estatura normal. Miraba a la muchacha que seguía tirada en el suelo. Sostenía su mochila con una mano colgándola por encima del hombro. "Que guapo es", pensó mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la pollera.

-Ahí tienes un asiento libre, Kaito. –La profesora levanto el dedo señalando al lado de la muchacha.

Kaito Kuroba avanzó hacia ella, la observó por unos segundos, mirando el rubor que quedaba en sus mejillas. "Es una niña", pensó, mientras miraba sus facciones aniñadas; sus labios chicos pero carnosos, de un rojo intenso, su pelo castaño, todo desordenado y desmechado, caía en lo poco que la chica tenía de pechos. Más allá de que poseía escasas proporciones traseras, la chica tenía unas piernas largas y formadas, mostrando un lado seductor que ningún chico parecía haber notado en ella.

Su mirada se poso en su torso… "bien, sus curvas son mínimas" se dijo así mismo, resignándose a encontrar un gran cuerpo atractivo y femenino detrás de su uniforme.

-Mi nombre es Aoko Nakamori, mucho gusto. –La joven sacó a Kaito de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa amigable se formó en su rostro aniñado, y el alumno nuevo pudo darse cuenta de los lindos ojos que tenía Aoko Nakamori. Si bien, el color azul oscuro que poseía, se parecía mucho a los de él mismo, tenían a su vez un aire angelical y cálido, que él nunca había visto. Sus pestañas, negras y curvadas, eran como una cortina que protegían a dos zafiros hermosos.

-Kaito –contestó apartando su vista de ella para mirar a la profesora- Kuroba, Kaito.

-¿Eres de acá?

Se imaginó los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo la muchacha por sacar alguna palabra de la boca de él. Asintió antes de abrir su carpeta de matemática. Miró de reojo a la muchacha que, pareciendo avergonzada, lo imitó y siguió copiando los ejercicios.

-¿Y tú? –Las palabras salieron sin que él se diera cuenta; tal vez por ver los esfuerzos que la chica hacía para intentar caerle bien, pero sintió que debía contestar, al fin y al cabo debía ser educado… por el momento. De pronto se dio cuenta la estupidez que dijo, era claro que ella era de ahí, él era el nuevo no la muchacha. Notó que ella lo quedó mirando, dudando si contestar o callarse. Luego de unos segundos asintió para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

-A-o-ko. –La castaña de dos colitas miro a Aoko con una sonrisa, mientras su amiga la miraba sin entender la picardía en su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Keiko? –Le preguntó a su amiga que seguía sonriendo con picardía; el timbre del recreo ya había tocado y gran parte de sus compañeros estaban a unos metros, rodeando a ese tal Kaito. Vio como la mirada de su mejor amiga, Keiko Momoi, se posaba en el chico que se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Te gusta.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? –Gritó sintiendo que las palabras se escapan de su boca como alma que la lleva el diablo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? –Murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en ella, noto como la sangre se le subía al rostro sin poder evitarlo. Su reacción fue más que nada por las ocurrencias que podía tener su amiga, si bien admitía que Kaito Kuroba era atractivo no podía negar que él no creía lo mismo respecto a ella y a su cuerpo tan poco desarrollado. Suspiró intentando calmarse y se volvió a sentar en su asiento. –No. –Contestó por las dudas de que a Keiko no le entrara en la cabeza.- No me gusta ni un poco.

Desde la otra punta del aula Kaito miraba a la chica. Pudo notar que la muchacha tenía carácter, bastante, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y también que era vergonzosa, aunque un poco agresiva. "Agresiva y vergonzosa", se repitió mentalmente; esas características no iban de la mano, por lo general uno era tímido y sumiso o en todo caso, extrovertido y agresivo, pero le resultaba extraño que tenga dos características que no eran compatibles mutuamente.

El timbre resonó, dando a entender que ya era la hora de volver a clase. Se sentó en su asiento, esperando que la maestra llegué, "un volver a empezar" se dijo molesto. "Acaba de comenzar el día y ya me canse de el".

-Escucharon las noticias, KID mandó una carta, este viernes se presentará.

-¿En serio? Estoy ansiosa porque aparezca… es tan lindo.

Sonrió con complacencia al escuchar hablar tan bien del ladrón, porque si había algo que lo diferencia de todos ellos era que él tenía una doble vida. Y su doble vida tenía nombre y apellido: Kaito Kid.

-Es hermoso. –Concluyó Keiko sonriendo mientras que una sonrisa embobada se apoderaba de su rostro.- Tan caballero.

-"Me cae bien" –Pensó mientras reía con suficiencia.

-Bah, es un idiota. –Las palabras de la muchacha lo sacaron de su actitud triunfante; ladeó la cabeza para su izquierda para mirarla.- Ese estúpido de Kid, no puedo entender como lo idolatran tanto.

"¿Estúpido?" Frunció el ceño molestó, era la primera persona, y más aun, chica, que decía que Kaito Kid era un estúpido. Ni siquiera el inspector que lo perseguía pensaba eso. "Inspector… UN MOMENTO"

-Me imagino que tu padre estará ahí, ¿no Aoko? –Keiko dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

-Es evidente. –El rostro de la chica, que hacía una hora era tierno y calido, estaba contraído por el enojo.- Mi padre estará para atraparlo. –Aoko suspiró resignada.- Dice que hoy, Kaito Kid, será atrapado por Ginzo Nakamori… y como es de esperar, hoy me quedo sola.

Kaito miró a Aoko, sorprendido, mientras que los ojos y su boca se habrían de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Tu… -Su vos se cortó sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Yo qué? –Aoko parpadeó sin entender lo que el muchacho quería decir.

-¿Eres la hija del inspector Nakamori? –Kaito, al ver como la chica asentía, retrocedió sin levantarse de su silla.- No puede ser. –Murmuró asustado, no porque Ginzo Nakamori sea un gran obstáculo a la hora de robar las joyas sino porque estaba realmente obsesionado con él. "Debo tomar la mayor precaución con esta chica, no se parece nada a su padre físicamente, y no creo que se parezca tampoco en otros aspectos"

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-"Más de lo que te imaginas" –Una gota de sudor corría por su frente mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro.- No. –Dijo al ver que la chica lo seguía mirando.- Pero he escuchado mucho sobre el, ya sabes… esta en todos los robos de Kid.

-Oh, si –Aoko volvió a suspirar- mi padre se encarga de él desde hace 20 años… aunque si mal no recuerdo desapareció por 8 años.

-8 años. –Murmuró Kaito bajando la mirada. "Ya habían pasado 8 años". Frunció el ceño, disgustado, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años del asesinato de su padre… porque él estaba seguro que no había sido un accidente, no, Toichi Kuroba jamás hubiese muerto en el escenario por un accidente y de eso él estaba seguro.

-¿Estás bien? –Los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos de golpe mientras que la imagen de su padre se le vino a la mente y su voz, tan tranquila y cálida, le decía en un susurro por poco inaudible_… lo más importante es mantener siempre tu mejor cara de póquer_. Sonrío a su compañera de banco, dándole a entender que estaba todo en orden, de tal forma que demostraba cordialidad, como quien no quiere ser grosero pero que tampoco pretende entablar un lazo. Porque era así, no pretendía hacerse amigo de la muchacha, pero tampoco quería una enemiga en su banco. No. Él solamente quería estar tranquilo, y luego pensaría en alguna manera de tratar a la hija de su queridísimo inspector Nakamori. La miró de reojo y pudo observar como la muchacha se llevaba el lápiz a la boca mientras que su mirada se posaba en la ventana como había hecho la clase anterior. Se dio cuenta que era tranquila, en fin, nada que ver con su padre. Más allá que como detective era espantoso, sus deducciones eran correctas. Suspiró. Aoko Nakamori le iba a traer problemas… ¿Sería esa una jugada del destino? ¿Un escarmiento, por haberse burlado tantas veces de Ginzo Nakamori, cuando llevaba su traje blanco a la luz de la luna?

La clase estaba en silencio, a excepción del chirrido constante de la tiza. Muchas miradas cautelosas estaban puestas en él, se podría decir que casi todas, a excepción de Aoko Nakamori que miraba el pizarrón sumida en sus pensamientos. Miró la hora en su móvil, faltaba una hora y media y se podría ir a su casa. Vaya fastidio. Repasó la conversación que había tenido con su madre a la mañana. Suspiró. Le molestaba el tema de cambiar de colegio, era empezar una vida totalmente nueva con veinte pares de ojos mirándolo.

_Flash Back _

_-Kaito Kuroba, te aviso que está prohibido, por cualquier medio o forma, causar estragos en el colegio._

_-Está bien, seré un buen niño. –Se burló mirando como ella preparaba el desayuno. _

_-Eso espero. –La mirada, que Chikage Kuroba le lanzo, hizo que al muchacho se le pusiera la piel de gallina.- Sino vas a tener una hermosa pecera en el comedor. –Una sonrisa malévola curvó sus labios antes que el chico se pusiera verde.- ¿Entendido mi querido hijo? _

_-S-si. _

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Tragó saliva al recordar las palabras de su madre, y su sonrisa maquiavélica y malévola, hizo que se le volviese a poner la piel de gallina.

-Kaito. –La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró con más detalles, la joven era alta, su pelo castaño caía en forma de bucles hasta su cintura. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados, haciendo que resalten de su rostro. Usaba el flequillo para atrás agarrado con una hebilla. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, flaca, con grandes pechos, y un buen trasero.

-Hola. –Intentó sonar normal, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse un poco cohibido al lado de esa muchacha.

-Me llamo Itoo, Akemi **(na1)**. –Le informó la joven con una sonrisa seductora.- Pero vos me podes llamar Akemi. –Terminó la presentación guiñándole un ojo al joven, que se sonrojó acalorado.

-Kuroba, Kaito. –Contestó sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba colorado, y sus pulsaciones iban cada vez más rápido. La campana sonó y el joven tardó en reaccionar.

-Ya toco el timbre. –Aoko miró al joven con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba su mochila.- Nos vemos mañana, Kuroba.

-Adiós, Nakamori. –Contestó mirando como la muchacha se despedía de sus amigas y se iba junto a la muchacha de dos coletas, Keiko.

* * *

-¿Tú que dices?

La voz de su mejor amiga hizo que girara la cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Es guapo, ¿verdad? –Keiko sonrió con picardía, mientras caminaban derecho a sus casas.

-Y ya volvemos con lo mismo. –Murmuró molesta.

-Vamos, Aoko. –Espetó la chica fastidiada.- Es muy guapo.

-Ya, ya. –Aoko suspiró resignada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y chasqueaba la lengua.- Lo es.

-Aunque es un poco reservado.

La castaña de pelo alborotado negó con la cabeza.- ¿Reservado? –Arqueó una ceja ante tal adjetivo.- No lo es, y es obvio eso.

-¿De que hablas? Si apenas habla.

-Oh, vamos Keiko. –Suspiró.- Obsérvalo detenidamente.

-Pero si lo he observado. –Contestó su mejor amiga molesta.- La única que no lo observa eres tú, Aoko Nakamori.

-No es mi culpa que todos ustedes sean un par de cotillas.

-No somos cotillas, simplemente "observamos" –la chica de gafas hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos- como dices tú.

-Sus ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Sus ojos, Keiko. –Repitió la hija del inspector.- Fíjate como observa todo, de forma cautelosa. Su expresión.

-Pero si carece de expresiones. –La atajó.

-Por eso mismo. –Los ojos de la muchacha se cerraron y su frente se frunció levemente, dando a ver que estaba observando algo remoto en su mente.- Esa cara de nada, como si nunca se inmutara de nada. Pero, al contrario, es simplemente una faceta que él muestra a los demás.

Keiko miró a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Menos mal que no lo observaste mucho. –Ironizó con burla.

Aoko se sonrojó levemente.- Es solamente ser un poco perceptiva, a simple vista se nota que es un mujeriego de aquellas.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas, Nakamori?

Aoko, se quedó estática al escuchar la voz de aquél joven.

-H-hola, Kuroba. –Saludó Keiko con nerviosismo.

El joven le sonrió con amabilidad, para luego mirar a la chica. Ésta se limitó a ladear la cabeza hacia la dirección del chico. Mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color escarlata.

-¿Así que soy un mujeriego? –Sonrió con burla.

-Pues si. –Contestó ella intentando sonar casual. El mago sonrió divertido al ver los nervios reflejados en los ojos azules de la chica.- Es mi idea, y si me permites. –Aoko agarro la mano de su amiga.- Nos tenemos que ir.

Observó como la muchacha se alejaba. Caso seguido, frunció el ceño mientras que un puchero se formaba en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un niño con un capricho a punto de soltar. –Mujeriego yo. –Cruzó sus brazos de forma obstinada.- Esa chica –susurró recordando toda la conversación que habían tenido las dos jóvenes- no es como todos.

Siguió caminando a unos cuantos metros de ellas, porque algo que no dedujo Nakamori, era que vivían a unas cuatro cuadras.

* * *

**Holaa! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, acá esta mi primer capitulo, un poco largo el titulo, ¿no? Quiero agradecer desde ya, a todos esos fanfics que ustedes crean, son mi motivación y el hecho de que este primer capitulo este terminado. **

**Además quiero mostrarles, como ya se darán cuenta, que aunque los personajes sean de Gosho Aoyama, y la trama sea sacada gracias a Magic Kaito, mi Historia no fluye con el mismo paso del tiempo. Se darán cuenta ya que Aoko y Kaito se acaban de conocer. **

**(na1): En Japón los apellidos son presentados antes que el nombre, y cuando uno deja que se lo llamen por su nombre, esta dando una cierta confianza a la otra persona. **

**Bueno, espero que le guste el primer capitulo, y nos estaremos viendo pronto. **

**BESSOOS!**

**Gwynn...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los protagonistas de esta historia son producto de la fantástica imaginación de Gosho Aoyama, y su gran creación; Magic Kaito. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Amabilidad y Rechazo.**_

-OYE AOKO, QUE MI CASA NO ESTA POR ACÁ. –Keiko se soltó de la mano de su amiga.- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. –Dijo con burla.- Parecía que se te había aparecido un fantasma de la nada.

-¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? –Objetó la chica de ojos azules.- Eso me pasa por ser tan bocaza. ¿Quién soy yo para andar diciendo lo que pienso a mis anchas? Debí parecer una gilipollas. Porque es así, SOY UNA REVERENDA IMBECIL.

-Amen. –Se burló la chica de coletas, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la chica.- Mañana pídele disculpas, por juzgarlo, explícale que te arrepentís de…

-¿Quién está arrepentida? –Le interrumpió la joven de pelo alborotado.- Sigo manteniendo que es mujeriego.

-No se como sacaste esa conclusión.

-¿Viste como miraba a Akemi? –Preguntó alzando las cejas, mientras que su amiga negaba con la cabeza.- Pues míralo. Y es que su mirada se clava en los pechos de la chica como si fueran una especie de ovni.- Arrugó la nariz ante la imagen del chico hipnotizado por los pechos de la ojiverde.

Keiko puso los ojos en blanco.- Aoko, dime un hombre que no le haya mirado los pechos a Akemi como si fueran la copa del mundo.

-Una cosa no quita la otra, que nuestros compañeros sean todos mujeriegos empedernidos no quiere decir que Kuroba tenga que ser igual. Vamos Keiko, que mirarle los pechos a una chica como si fueran un cacho de carne no es normal.

-Si que lo es.

-Oh vale, piensa como quieras. –La muchacha suspiró sonrojada.- Que idiota.

-Si, lo eres.

-OYE.

-Es verdad, mira que decir eso de un compañero que se parte solo. –Keiko, al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su amiga, suspiró resignada.- Vamos Aoko, lo tienes a cinco centímetros y lo vas a tener hasta que termine el año, tienes más oportunidades que cualquiera en ligártelo.

-No me interesa ese chico, Keiko. –Gritó avergonzada ¿cómo se le podían ocurrir esas cosas a su amiga?- Y yo a él tampoco le intereso. Sin decir que es antipático.

-Pero te gustaría llevarte bien con él. –Eso era una afirmación.

-Si, me gusta tener buena relación con mis compañeros. –La miro desconfiada.- ¿Eso está mal?

-No, para nada. –La chica de gafas sonrió.- Ahora, ¿puedo irme a mi casa? Ya no esta Kuroba así que no necesitas seguir corriendo. –Sonrió divertida.

-Vale. –Suspiró mientras miraba, a su amiga, recelosa.- Cuídate.

-"Claro que te gustaría tener buena relación" –Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Keiko.- "Y es que la van a tener". –Suspiró, la ley de; Los que se pelean se aman, era cierta. Aunque hasta que su amiga se de cuenta, podían terminar las clases, pero que pasaría si…

-¿No vives por acá, Momoi? –La chica al escuchar esa voz dio un respingo.

-Eh… ho-hola, Kuroba. –Río nerviosa, como si el chico pudiera leer los pensamientos que ella tenía para unir a su amiga con el chico. Miró como el chico esperaba una respuesta, retrocedió la cinta, y encontró la pregunta hecha por el joven.- No, acá vive Aoko.

-¿Si? –Kaito la miró, extrañado.- Entonces…

-Oh veras. –Señalo una casa blanca con tejado rojo, estaba a una cuadra pero era visible ya que se era amplia y además de la planta baja, tenía otro piso.- Esa es la casa de Aoko, vengo de ahí.

-No será que tu amiga te arrastró hasta acá. –Inquirió divertido y con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-"Pero si esta guapísimo" -Se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba el chico.- Bueno a decir verdad. –Intentó ayudar a su amiga, pero sabía que era una estupidez hacerlo. Era obvio, hacia cinco minutos se encontraba corriendo del chico, y ahora se lo encontraba de regreso. No sabía mentir.- Si –asintió resignada- por poco me arranca un brazo.

Kaito se rió.

-¿La estás siguiendo? –Inquirió la chica con picardía.

-No, que va. –Contestó sin poder dejar de reír.

-¿Y por qué la sigues? No me dirás que Aoko tenía razón, y eres un mujeriego empedernido.

El joven arqueó una ceja.

-¿Empedernido?

-Bueno… no me lo dijo textualmente lo de empedernido, pero te comparó con nuestros compañeros así que… -Explicó la chica, pensó en sus compañeros y en los babosos que eran.- Si, te dijo que eras empedernido.

-¡No soy eso, Keiko! –La chica se sorprendió por como la nombró.- Es que yo vivo por acá.

-¿Si?

-Ajamm. –Sonrió y le señaló hacia el frente. – Cuatro cuadras para allá.

La muchacha se dio vuelta para mirar. La misma dirección de Aoko. Bien, de perlas… creo que no me voy a tener que meter.

-¿Hace mucho que te mudaste?

-¿Quién yo? –Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.- Oh, si… hace 17 años, 18 para ser exacto, estaba en el vientre de mi madre hasta que bueno… cosas de la vida. –Suspiró sobre actuando. La chica rió de la cara del mago.

-Anda, y ¿por qué no estabas en este colegio?

-Estaba en uno que esta para el lado contrario de nuestro instituto. –Explicó.- Es el cuarto instituto al que voy.

A Keiko se le desencajó la mandíbula y sus gafas se le patinaron unos milímetros por el puente de su nariz. –Cu-cuatro. –Repitió, no se lo podía creer.- Pero si eres tranquilo. –Exclamó sorprendida.

-Emm, no es taaan así.

-¿Por qué te echaron?

-El primero, estaban cansados de mis bombas de humo. –Explicó como si nada.- El segundo, hacía mucho revuelo. Pero exageraban, solamente hice un par de bromas, ya sabes. –Suspiró molestó al recordar por los motivos que lo habían echado, le parecía estúpido el motivo. Ellas eran inofensivas.- Llené la clase de palomas, eran hermosas, blancas y regordetas. Pero la profesora no le gustaban las palomas, al parecer, y bueno, el aula quedó llena de mierda.

-Ah, vale, nunca hiciste nada. –Ironizó la chica.- ¿Y la tercera?

-Esa fue la más estúpida. –Comentó sin darle importancia.- Fue por mirar la ropa interior a mis compañeras.

-¿Eh?

-Viste. –El chico abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros.- Una estupidez.

-Oye, Kuroba. –La chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos.- No te conviene mirarle la bragas a Aoko. Ella es muy…

-Agresiva.

-Si eso y… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oh, bueno. No soy muy observador, pero solo ver el grito que puso en el cielo hoy, cuando estabas hablando con ella. –Se aclaró la garganta para luego imitar a la muchacha.- ¿ESTAS LOCA?

La joven de gafas río a carcajadas. Es que el chico imitaba muy bien.

Kaito se unió a la risa., para luego sonreír.

-Me tengo que ir, Keiko. –Chasqueó los dedos y una paloma se poso en su mano, la extendió hacía la cara de la joven, haciendo que el ave se posara en los hombros de la chica.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Ay, que mona. –La chica acarició al animal.- Nos vemos mañana, Kuroba.

* * *

-Ya llegué. –Gritó Kaito mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Vio que nadie le respondía, camino hasta la cocina. No estaba allí. Miró el comedor, tampoco. Caminó hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Bingo.- Hola mamá. –Saludó sonriente. Vio la imagen de su madre de espalda.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –Contestó acercándose.- ¿y tú? –No hubo respuestas.

-CLARO QUE SI. –Dio un saltó hacia atrás al escuchar el grito divertido de su madre.- SIGO SIENDO JOVEN, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, YUKIKO.

Kaito suspiró, no lo estaba escuchando. Se sentó en el sillón, prestándole atención a la conversación incoherente de su madre.

-No, no lo creo. –Río divertida.- Que mi hijo es más lindo, es muy guapo, ya lo veras. –Kaito al escuchar la discusión de las mujeres por poco se cae del sillón. ¿Estaban peleando por cual hijo era más guapo?

-Mujeres. –Murmuró antes de suspirar. Se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió a su cuarto. Dormiría una buena siesta.

Se acostó en su cama, colocando sus manos en la nuca.

-Aoko Nakamori. –Murmuró. Sonrió divertido.

* * *

Se quedó observando por unos segundos como su mejor amiga se iba. Sonrió, Keiko no tenía remedio. Abrió la puerta de su casa. Era inútil mencionar un "Ya llegue", sabía perfectamente que su padre no iba a estar. No hasta que Kid aparezca. Suspiró. Ese ladrón era su jaqueca permanente, intensa e irritante. A veces se preguntaba por qué robaba, parecía estupido, un ladrón que roba y a la hora devuelve todo. Pero cada vez que esa pregunta se cruzaba en su cabeza, se respondía inmediatamente "se está riendo de nosotros". Y debía ser así, su padre fracasaba siempre, nadie del cuerpo policial podía con él. Todos se veían como unos incompetentes.

Se sacó las zapatillas en la entrada y entró a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y de ella sacó un tarro de helado. Perfecto. Lo destapó y… vacío.

-Papá, eres hombre muerto. –Masculló entre dientes. Cerró la heladera molesta, tiró el tarro vacío de helado y se dirigió a la entrada. Se calzó, mientras maldecía a su padre por ser tan glotón. Salió de su casa a pasos lentos, cerró los ojos para poder respirar el aire puro y fresco, que le ofrecía ese día primaveral. Sonrió complacida por tal tranquilidad, paró enfrente de una cafetería. Abrió la puerta y entró, se dirigió hacía la barra de pedidos, sus ojos buscaron la lista de helados. ¿Dónde está? No me digas que se acabó. Sus ojos azules iban y venían leyendo los gustos, de forma desesperada. Hasta que se detuvieron de golpe en uno. Sonrió complacida mientras la boca se le hacía agua.

-QUIERO UN HELADO DE CHOCOLATE.

-QUIERO UN HELADO DE CHOCOLATE.

Dijeron al unísono las dos voces. Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

-¿Tu?

-¿Tú?

Aoko miró al chico que estaba al lado de ella. El joven la miraba divertido aunque al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

-Perdonen las molestias. –La camarera miró a Aoko y al joven de ojos azules.- Pero solo queda un helado de chocolate.- ¿A quién se lo doy?

-A mí.

-A mí.

-Esto… -La mujer los miró confundida, sin saber a quien entregarle el pedido.

-Yo llegué primero. –Contestó el muchacho.- Así que me corresponde.

-Pues yo no te vi. –Argumentó Aoko.- Así que tu palabra no vale mucho.

-Es mío, es mi gusto favorito.

-El mío también.

-Pero yo lo como todos los días.

-Y yo también.

-¿Y cómo se que lo comes todos los días? –El muchacho de ojos azules levantó las cejas.

-Esta pelea es estúpida. –Aoko bufó molesta.

-Si, ya que el helado es mío.

-Es mío. –La chica hizo un puchero molesta.

-Está bien, Nakamori, quédatelo tú. –Bufó el muchacho.

-Gracias Kuroba. –La chica sonrió con amabilidad.- El helado es mío.

Una gota gorda cayó por la frente de la camarera, sin saber si reír o llorar.- Serían 211 ,33 yenes.

-Sip. –La chica sonrío antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo. –Esto…

-No me digas que has olvidado de traer dinero. –Kaito la miraba sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno debió ser que salí de casa apurada. –Murmuró sonrojada.

-Bueno entonces… -La camarera le dio el helado al joven mago.- Es para ti.

-Gracias. –Kaito buscó el dinero para luego entregárselo. Miró a la chica que seguía sonrojada y apenada.- Toma. –Extendió el helado hacia ella mientras viraba la cara para que no lo mirase.

-No tienes por qué.

-Es tuyo.

-Bueno, gracias. –La chica agarró el helado.- Esto… es un cuarto, no creo comerlo sola ¿quieres?

Kaito la miró, dudando. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No, gracias. –El menor contacto posible, eso era lo mejor.- Nos vemos mañana, Nakamori. –Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hasta mañana, Kuroba. –Contestó.- Gracias por el helado. –El chico salió de la heladería, con los brazos metidos en los bolsillos. Pero que chico más raro. Pensó mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca. ¿Acaso le caigo mal? Era posible, pero… ¿cómo podía tener una persona apatía por alguien que conocía hacía apenas un día?

* * *

-¿Cómo vas a responderle?

Una castaña suspiró exasperada. Abrió su casillero, agarró sus zapatos, se descalzó, se los calzó, agarró las zapatillas que anteriormente las tenía puesta y las puso en el casillero dando un portazo al cerrarlo. Se dio vuelta con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

-No tengo nada que responder. –Murmuró entre dientes mientras que sus ojos echaban chispas.- Desde que pise el instituto hasta que me cambie los zapatos no hiciste más que hacerme la misma pregunta. –Hizo rechinar los dientes molesta.- No hablemos más del tema ¿Entendido?

Keiko asintió frenéticamente sin mover un solo músculo, como si respirar le quitaría la vida.

-Gracias. –Aoko suspiró para luego sonreírle a su amiga con cariño.- ¿Vamos a clases?

-Vaya ciclotímica. –Murmuró por bajo mientras caminaba atrás de ella.

-Buenos días. –Aoko entró a la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dejó su mochila en el banco para luego sentarse en la ventana.

-¿Estás muy feliz Aoko? –Comentó una compañera extrañada.

-¿Si? –La chica sonrió aun más.

-Si. –La joven sonrió con picardía.-No andarás con algún chico… ¿no Aoko?

-¿Eh? –Miradas divertidas se posaron en la chica, inclusive la de un mago.- ¿Pero que dices, Hikari? –La muchacha pestañeo con inocencia.

-Vamos, Aoko, sos muy bonita. –Keiko miró de reojo a Kaito, éste miraba la conversación en silencio.- Tienes unos ojos que dan envidia.

-Basta, Keiko, que me pongo roja. –Protestó la castaña de pelo alborotado.

-Que roja ni roja. –Hikari, una chica de pelo corto y ojos grises, revoleó los ojos.- Ya es hora que te vayas buscando novio, Aoko.

-Dejen de decir tonterías. –La joven miraba al suelo sonrojada.

-Vas a cumplir dieciocho, ¿te parece una tontería esto? Además, este es tu último año, ¿no pretenderás tener novio sin nuestra aprobación?

-Si, necesitas un chico guapo, bueno, que te quiera.

-Que te valore como sos…

-Un chico que no existe. –Concluyó Aoko con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Aoko?

-Vamos, Keiko. –La chica que estaba sentada en la ventana se levanto, haciendo que su compañero de banco virara la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada.- Tan solo mirame. –Suspiró.- No tengo pechos, ni un buen trasero y mi cara, parece que estoy a punto de egresar de la primaria y no del instituto.

Keiko, Hikari fruncieron el ceño.

"Vaya confianza" Pensó el joven mientras que la joven decía tales palabras.

-Aoko, no seas idiota.

-Si, Aoko. –Keiko la miro con reproche en sus ojos.- ¿Crees que en lo único que se fijan las personas es en eso?

-¿Te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigas? –Dijo en tono de burla.

-No tienes remedio. –Dijeron al unísono las muchachas.

Kaito miraba la escena sin decir una palabra. Era verdad, la muchacha no tenía muchos atributos y tampoco tenía confianza. Pero sabía que en parte tenía razón.

-¿Festival?

Las palabras de Aoko sacaron a Kaito de sus pensamientos. ¿Festival?

-Si, se hará por las calles de Shibuya, en donde está la cafetería "el valle del terror", ¿la conoces?

-S-si, es donde me compro los helados. –La joven se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del día anterior. Se volvió a sentar en la ventana. No solamente dijo que era un mujeriego, sino que él le tenía que pagar el helado.

-¿Estás sonrojada? –Hikari miró a su amiga extrañada mientras Keiko que observaba como Kaito la miraba extrañado, sonrió con picardía y cierta complicidad.

-NO. –Gritó intentando disimular su sonrojo pero este había aumentado.- Son los rayos del sol.

-Ah… bueno, ahora lo llamamos rayos de sol. –Murmuró la chica de dos coletas, haciendo que Kaito riera por lo bajo. Esa chica le caía muy bien.

-Como decía –Hikari suspiró sin entender a la aludida que tenía la cabeza gacha.- Nuestra clase se encargará del festival.

-¿Si? –Aoko sonrió.- Será entretenido… ¿Y qué haremos?

-Bueno, una obra de teatro.

-Que bueno, ¿Tú serás la protagonista, Hikari?

-NI HABLAR.

-Entonces…

-Sor-te-o.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Nakamori ¿está cómodo? –La profesora miró a Aoko que seguía sentada en la ventana, mientras movía las piernas de manera inquieta.

-Esto… lo siento. –Murmuró mientras se bajaba de la ventana. La joven cayó mal, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de Kaito.

El muchacho la miro por unos segundos mientras veía como el rostro de ella iba subiendo la gama de rojo… rosa, rojo claro, rojo oscuro… bordo. Las risas de todos sus compañeros, menos la de una castaña de ojos verdes, se escucharon por toda la clase, hasta incluso la profesora dejó escapar una risa.

-Venga, Nakamori. –Dijo un joven.- Eres rápida con el chico.

-Si, Aoko, menos mal que no querías novio. –Rió Hikari.

-L-lo siento. –Aoko Nakamori se volvió a sentar, bajando la cabeza para que no se notara como la sangre le subía por poco al cerebro.

Kaito no pudo evitar sonreír por la vergüenza de ella.

La clase transcurrió en silencio, suspiró, aburrido. Mañana era el gran día, robaría el zafiro real. ¿Dónde se encontraba "Pandora"? Aunque siempre se tomaba cada robo con emoción y euforia, no podía negar que estaba cansado. Había robado, cientos de joyas pero ninguna le servía. Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago y una pregunta, que nunca se había hecho, cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué haría cuando la encuentre? Sintió miedo, miedo por no saber como seguir su vida, o lo diablos fuera lo que él llamaba vida. Sintió que una hoja de papel caía en su banco. Bajó la mirada, olvidándose de Kid. Era un sobre. Miró a Aoko, adivinando que había sido ella, pero no estaba.- Donde… -Miró a toda la clase. Estaba vacía. Entonces se dio cuenta que las clases habían terminado. Abrió el sobre y pudo ver que en el habían 211, 33 yenes. Y con letra prolija y femenina se podía leer en una mini-nota.

"_Gracias por el helado de ayer. Te devuelvo el dinero, saludos. Aoko" _

-Esta chica –suspiró.

-Kaito. –La voz de una joven hizo que virara la cabeza.

-Itoo.

-Akemi. –Le corrigió ella mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Cómo la estás pasando en tu segundo día de clase?

La chica se sentó en las piernas del chico, haciendo que éste se pusiera rojo.

-B-bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto, Kaito? –Susurró en el oído del joven mago.

El joven se quedó inmóvil, ¿qué debía hacer? Obvio que le llamaba la atención, que le gustaba. La muchacha era hermosa.

-Esto… yo.

La dulce risa de la castaña hizo que el joven lo mirara avergonzado.

-Entiendo. –Volvió a susurrar.- ¿Todavía eres inexperto?

-¿Humm? –La miró sin saber como actuar. ¿Inexperto? ¿Él?- Creo que te equivocas. –Murmuró, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Si? –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Demuéstramelo.

Sonrió con picardía y comenzó a acercarse a pedido de ella. Cuando una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo alborotado y ojos azules, que los miraba avergonzada. El joven se levantó de golpe, por poco tirando a la muchacha que estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Que diablos… -Masculló Itoo molesta.- Nakamori.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó mientras avanzaba hacia Kaito.- Kaito yo… -La chica suspiró incomoda, al ser tan inoportuna.- Nos toca limpiar el salón.

Como Aoko esperaba, la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Itoo se notaba a simple vista. Se sintió una estupida por entrometerse.

-Bueno, entonces –Kaito sonrió incómodo.- Nos vemos mañana, Itoo.

-Akemi. –Le corrigió con una sonrisa, que no podía disimular la irritación del momento.- Nos vemos Nakamori. –Saludó cortante.

-Adiós, Akemi. –La chica salió dando un portazo, el aire tenso se respiraba en el salón.- Lo siento, Kuroba, no quería arruinar tus ligadas.

-No es nada. –Dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.- Un momento… hablando de ligadas. –Bufó con reproche en los ojos.- ¿Quién es mujeriego?

-Bueno –La chica vaciló.- Vos.

-Eso es juzgar sin conocer.

-Por favor. –La chica revoleó los ojos.- Si tan solo te miraras cuando le miras los pechos a Itoo…

-Se ve que me observas… -Sonrió con burla al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

-Para tu información, no soy como todas. –La chica agarró un balde de agua mientras buscaba el trapo de piso para fregar.

-¿Ah, no? –La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y la burla cada vez se notaba más, sus facciones eran de ironía.

-Creído. –Murmuró molesta.

-Puedes admitir que soy lindo.

-Oh… ¿eso crees? –La chica, que estaba volcando un poco de agua en el piso para refregar, lo observó por unos momentos.

-Si, aunque te advierto algo. –Kaito miró a la chica.- No quiero relacionarme con vos, sinceramente, desearía el menor contacto contigo.

-Entiendo. –La chica sonrió. –No te preocupes, no me interesa tenerte como amigo ni mucho menos. –Además, levanto el balde de agua y se acercó al chico.- Los tipos como tú, me desagradan. –Acto seguido la joven levantó el balde y lo vació en la cabeza del muchacho. Dejó caer el objeto haciendo un gran ruido en el silencio que se había hecho en el salón.- Nos vemos, Kuroba. –Acto seguido la muchacha abandonó la sala con la cabeza en alto.

Un chorro de agua salió por la boca del chico. Quedándose allí, plasmado, durante un buen rato.

* * *

-Ese imbécil. –Aoko iba pisando todo lo tenía en el camino. ¿Quién se creía él para decirle eso a ella? Le había dolido esas palabras, le habían parecido injustas. ¿Es que acaso ella se comportaba mal con los demás, para que le hablen de esa manera? Sintió como los latidos del corazón retumbaban en su cabeza, a causa de la rabia que se apoderaba de ella. Estupido, gilipollas, engreído. ¿Qué ella gustaba de él? Imposible, era una estupidez. Si, admitía que era de sonrojarse, pero no por su presencia, no, él no era **nadie**. En ella, el sonrojo era más que normal.- Vaya arrogante. –Murmuró con fastidio.

* * *

-Pero –Chikage miraba sorprendido a su hijo, que entraba por la puerta.- Kaito, estamos en invierno. –Le recordó su madre.

-No me digas -Murmuró molesto.- Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta.

-Que te pasó, ¿fuiste rebotado por una chica? –Le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

-Ay, ya cállate. –Bufó crispado.- No me rechazó nadie, mamá.

-Aplaudo a la responsable de tu estado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el chico sorprendido.- Oh, mamá, ¿puede ser que eso sea una arruguita? Mmm…estás hecha una pasa de uva, vieja.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –La yugular de Chikage comenzó a duplicar su volumen.

-Que estas vieja. –El chico le sacó la lengua antes de subir la escalera.- Me voy a bañar.

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos. –Murmuró la mujer molesta. Para luego sonreír. Parecía que su hijo estaba cambiando, o por lo menos estaba más distraído. Mañana era el día del robo… ¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Acaso Kaito Kid volvería a absorberlo? ¿Volvería a estar obsesionado con una venganza que ni siquiera él era responsable? Rogaba que se cruzara alguien, alguien que cambie el futuro de su hijo.

* * *

En la casa de los Nakamori una muchacha estaba cocinando mientras escuchaba música a todo lo que daba.

-AOKO BAJA EL VOLUMEN.

-Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)

-AOKOO.

-Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)

Ginzo Nakamori entró a la cocina para ver a una chica bailando, con un pescado en la mano, sirviéndole de micrófono.

-C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)

La chica se colocó el pescado por la altura de la cadera mientras que lo rosaba con la uña.

-¿Ahora es una guitarra?

-Humm… -Dejó de tocar su pescado-guitarra-micrófono para mirar a su papa que lo miraba como si estuviese loca. – Hola, papá. –Mientras bajaba el volumen del equipo.- No sabía que hoy venías.

-Bueno, mañana Kid ataca, pero pensé que sería bueno comer con mi hija. –Sonrió al ver como los ojos de su hija se iluminan. ¿Tan abandonada la tenía?

-Genial, papá. –Exclamó con una sonrisa que deslumbraba.- Siéntate, que en un rato ya comemos.

Luego de unos diez minutos la comida ya estaba servida.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

La chica recordó el incidente en el turno de limpieza. Hincó el tenedor en el pescado con tanta fuerza que el cubierto se le dobló.

Los ojos de Ginzo se salieron de orbita al ver el carácter de su hija a flor de piel.- A…Aoko.

-¿Si? –La sonrisa de la chica controlaba a duras pena la ira.

"Tiene su famoso tic, mejor no preguntarle más nada" –Pensó el inspector al ver que la ceja de la chica se movía de forma involuntaria.

-¿Y vos papá? –Aoko quería cambiar de tema.- ¿Cómo andas con los preparativos para Kid?

Los ojos de Ginzo Nakamori brillaron. Excelente, ya no tendrían que hablar de ella por unos cincuenta minutos.

* * *

Esa noche dos jóvenes se acostaron de malhumor. Y casualmente, los responsables de ese estado de humor, eran uno al otro.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno, gente, ¿qué decir? Admito que éste capitulo no es la gran cosa. De verdad, tengo ideas, bastantes... pero no logro encajarlas del todo. Digamos que éste capitulo es un mini relleno, algo como para no saltearme los primeros días de clase de Kaito. Es decir, ya saben, como se van conociendo. Digamos que el carácter de los dos es muy confuso. Pero bueno, ya tomara cuerpo, esta historia. Intenté meter un poco de humor, y no hablar tanto de sentimientos, para sentimientos vamos a tener más adelante... y con una buena ola de sentimientos. **

**Agradezco a esas personas que agregaron mi historia, o la leyeron, que si no hubiese sido por el msn, no me hubiera dado cuenta que me agregaron o que pasaron y la leyeron, o me contestaron los mensajes que les dejé. **

**También agradezco a: **

**LittleThief03: Muchas gracias por la buena onda, me alentaste mucho a seguir el fanfic. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y si no te gusta, me lo podes comentar y veo que cambiar así te gusta mas ^^. Con respecto a Hakuba, si, pero hay que darle tiempo al ingles, así lo puedo acomodar en la historia. **

**Shuliaaa: Gracias, a ti también, por tu buena onda en el comentario. Y me encantaría ser escritora, ajaja. En fin, espero darte muchas escenas de Aoko-Kaito, que te gusten :). **

**Bueno, ya me pondré a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Es increible, pero capaz que estoy pelando papas o en el trabajo, y se me vienen ideas xD. **

**Besooosss... **

**Gwynn...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los protagonistas de esta historia son producto de la fantástica imaginación de Gosho Aoyama, y su gran creación; Magic Kaito.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Sentimientos a flor de piel.**_

El sol ya había salido y sus primeros rayos golpeaban contra la ventana de un joven de pelo alborotado. La calidez de ellos, y su luminosidad, hicieron que el muchacho arrugara el entrecejo y la nariz mientras que se retorcía, luchando contra ellos. Se llevó un brazo hacia los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. El ruido del despertador comenzó a sonar. Bufó con fuerza, molesto, rendido. Se enderezó con desgano mientras reprimía un bostezo.

Un aroma delicioso lo invadió. Chocolate. Se levantó de la cama, de un salto, y bajó a toda velocidad aun en pijama.

-Buenos días, mamá. –Chikage viró la cabeza, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para sonreírle a su hijo.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien. –Los ojos de Kaito brillaron, mientras una sonrisa de entusiasmo se apoderaba de él.- ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Pastel de chocolate.

-BINGO.

La mujer sonrió con cariño mientras le servía al muchacho una porción.- ¿Ya tienes todo para hoy? –Kaito asintió mientras masticaba apurado y saboreando el chocolate en la boca. Tragó con un poco de dificultad.

-Así es. –Afirmó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.- Hoy, a las ocho en punto, bajo la luz de la luna, me presentaré para robar el zafiro real, ante los ojos de todos mis espectadores.

-No seas tan arrogante. –La mujer suspiró con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo piensas robarlo?

Los ojos azules del chico, que eran idénticos a los de su madre, brillaron con un aire de misterio.- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. –Susurró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, sorprende a tu público. –Contestó la mujer con sarcasmo.

-Así lo haré. –El zafiro real de 279 quilates se encontraba en uno de los museos más famosos de Japón. Custodiado por más de cincuenta guardias de seguridad. Y con su más querido enemigo; el inspector Nakamori.

Sonrió al recordar al hombre con bigote, para luego fruncir el ceño al acordarse de su hija. Vaya muchacha.- Achs.

-¿Estás resfriado, Kaito?

-No, es solo una alergia. –"A esa mocosa".

-Mejor. –La mujer suspiró.- Eres una mantequita… por cierto. –Chikage miró el reloj de la cocina.- Si no te apuras, llegaras tarde.

La mirada del muchacho se posó en el reloj.- DIABLOS. –Se levantó tirando la silla al suelo agarró su mochila y salió disparando hacia la calle.

-KAITO.

-¿Qué pasa, ahora? –Murmuró molesto, mientras trotaba en el mismo lugar.

-Piensas ir así. –Una gota gruesa de sudor cayó por la frente de madre e hijo. Mientras que el chico largaba unas cuantas blasfemias.

* * *

-Hoy aparecerá Kid.

-Con su traje blanco, y su hermosa corbata roja.

-Tan guapo.

-Caballero.

-Tan idiota. –Aoko entraba al aula con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Cómo podía ser que la gente lo alabara? Ni que fuese un Dios. Era solamente un completo idiota, que para pasar el tiempo, se burlaba de los demás. Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y abría la mochila.

-Eres un caso perdido Aoko. –Contestó Keiko molesta.

-Vamos, Keiko. –Aoko la miró como si fuese obvio.- ¿Pretendes que lo aplauda? ¿Qué le bese? ¿Qué vaya y le diga "HOLA KAITO KID, SOY AOKO NAKAMORI, SI, LA HIJA DEL TIPO AL CUAL TE BURLASTE TODA TU PUÑETERA VIDA, PERO AUN ASÍ ERES INCREIBLE" NADA MÁS VER TU MONÓCULO ME DAN GANAS DE ROMPERTELO DE UNA BUENA TROMPADA. –Gritó la chica molesta. La sacaba de quicio. Suspiró al ver la cara de Keiko.- Perdón.- Se disculpó.- Es que saca lo peor de mi, de veras.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas, como decirlo… -Su amiga hizo como si reflexionara.- Un poco sacada.

-¿Yo? –La chica rechinó sus dientes antes de pegarle a la mesa con la palma de la mano.- Es solo tu imaginación. –Masculló al ver como un muchacho entraba agitado. Los ojos de Keiko estaban desorbitados, a causa del miedo.

-Aoko. –Murmuró Hikari, pálida.- ¿Qué te sucede? –La joven gruñó a modo de respuesta.- Hola, Kaito. –Sonrió al ver como el chico se sentaba.

-¿Qué tal, Kinomoto? –Sonrió el chico mientras tomaba una buena bocanada de aire.- Achs.

-¿Estás resfriado? –Dijo a modo de saludo Keiko.

-Se puede decir que si. –Masculló mientras miraba de reojo a Aoko. La chica viró la cabeza para el lado contrario al de él, ofendida.

-¿Puede ser que estén peleados? –Inquirió Hikari sintiendo como la atmósfera que se respiraba era tensa.

-Ni que fuese tan importante. –Contestaron al unísono los dos.

-Idiota.

-Torpe.

-Arrogante.

-Estúpida.

-Imbécil.

-BASTA. –Gritó la profesora. Kaito y Aoko, que estaban a unos centímetros de rozarse las narices, gruñeron a la vez. Para luego alejarse, la joven se cruzó de brazos mientras que él, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, tenía su rostro entre las manos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya peleando con tu novio, Nakamori? –Se burló un compañero, mientras que la clase se reía.

-QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS. –Gritaron al unísono los dos muchachos.

-CALLENSE. –La profesora golpeó el pizarrón con la mano.- No puede ser que tenga que gritar para poder hablar. –Suspiró molesta.- Quería hablarles del festival que se hará a fin de año. –Veintidós pares de ojos curiosos miraban a la profesora.- Al final, hemos organizado con los distintos cursos, que nosotros no haremos la obra de teatro. –Varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon por el salón. Sino que se va a elegir a alguien para un mini-recital. –Sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

-¿Y como se elige quien va a cantar? –Preguntó Akemi. La muchacha sonrió, ella iba a estar en ese escenario, estaba tan segura como del hecho de que Kaito iba a ser de ella.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer un sorteo. –Explicó la profesora.- Es fácil, escribirán en un papel quien quiere que cante, o quien les parece que canta mejor. Elegiremos a dos personas, de esas dos, haremos una prueba y elegiré a quien. –La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa a la clase.- ¿Empezamos?

-SI.

¿A quién elijo? –Aoko tenía el lápiz en boca, mientras miraba al papel, como si éste le fuera a dar la respuesta.- ¿No existe el voto en blanco? –Murmuró confundida, rascándose la cabeza con el lápiz. Suspiró. Sonrió divertida antes de escribir:

"_Keiko". _

¿A quién pongo? Menuda estupidez, no conozco a nadie, y tengo que botar. Bufó molesto. Estaba irritado, de malhumor y lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa. Levantó la vista y sonrió con picardía, antes de escribir.

"_Keiko". _

Luego de quince minutos, la profesora se encontraba sacando los papeles de la bolsa. Aoko se encontraba al lado de ella, con una tiza.- Anota. –Le ordenó mientras la muchacha de pelo alborotado asentía.- Keiko, Keiko.

-¿Pero qué… -La muchacha de coletas miraba de boca abierta el pizarrón.- ¿Quién fue el idiota? -Dos risas se escucharon.- Kaito, Aoko… vana morir. –Masculló fastidiada. Kaito sonrió divertido, mientras que Aoko sacaba la lengua como quien hizo una travesura.

-Aoko.

-¿Qué? –La castaña dejó de escribir para mirar, pálida, a su profesora. Ésta le mostró el papel.- Hikari… -Susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amiga, al ver la caligrafía desprolija.

-Aoko.

-Itoo. –La castaña de ojos verdes sonrió con placer.

-Itoo.

-Aoko.

-Aoko.

-Aoko.

-Itoo.

-Hikari.

-Hikari.

-¿Kuroba? Ni siquiera lo conocen y lo votan. –Comentó la profesora sorprendida.- Ésta debió ser una joven con las hormonas descontroladas.

-Kaito.

-¿Fuiste tú, no Keiko?

La joven de coleta le sonrió al muchacho de ojos azules.- Estamos iguales.

-Itoo.

-Itoo.

-Aoko, Aoko, Aoko, Itoo, Ai, Fujie. –Aoko terminó de escribir, los colores de su rostro desaparecieron.- Bueno, Nakamori, Itoo; son las elegidas.

-SI.

-DIABLOS.

-¿Qué pasa, Nakamori? –La ojiverde sonrió con burla a la chica.- ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

-CLARO QUE NO. –Gritó Keiko molesta. Aoko y Kaito miraron a la chica.- VERAS COMO TE PATEARA TU ASQUEROSO Y VOLUMIONOSO TRASERO.

-Keiko. –Murmuró, sorprendida, Aoko.

-Basta chicas. –La profesora llamó la atención del grupo.

-Mañana será la prueba, y ahí sabremos quien ganará.

-No me dejaré ganar por ti, Nakamori. –Masculló Akemi, rebajando a la chica.

-Genial. –La castaña de ojos azules miró el banco, mientras sus ojos brillaron de angustia.- Pasaré vergüenza al lado de todos.

-Si serás idiota. –Tanto Keiko como Hikari, y la misma Aoko, miraron al chico que estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ya te das por vencida? No deberías ser tan débil, Nakamori.

La hija del inspector iba a contestar pero, antes que pudiera hacerlo, el timbre sonó y el joven se levantó y salió de la clase.

-Tiene razón, Aoko. –Comentó Keiko, sonriendo.- No deberías darte por vencida tan fácilmente.

Bien, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Ni que él fuese el defensor de pobres y ausentes. Suspiró molesto, esa chica lo iba a volver loco. Es que era tan fastidiosa, tan viva, pero tan insegura, tan débil. Tenía un carácter que daba miedo, de solo estar al lado de ella en toda la clase, con sus miradas asesinas clavadas en él, se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca. Sin embargo, sentía que la chica se iba a derrumbar. ¿Pero que estupideces decía? Ella era la hija del inspector Nakamori. Ella era un mal augurio. Ella era diferente a todos, a todas, y eso le inquietaba. _Le incomodaba lo nuevo, lo que no conocía…_

Suspiró, rendido al cansancio. Necesitaba una buena siesta, pero no había tiempo para ello. Había que darle los toques finales a su plan. Porque esa noche, Kaito Kid aparecería, y robaría el zafiro real.

* * *

-Pero, ¿qué es esto? –Un hombre de bigote miraba exasperado a los presentes.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?

-Bueno veras… -Una joven de ojos azules sonrió de forma angelical.

-No pude convencerla. –Suspiró, resignado, el chico que estaba al lado de ella.- Me quiere acompañar. Vaya estorbo.

-¿Qué dices? –La chica miró molesta al joven antes de virar la cabeza, molesta.

-¿Para qué querías venir?

-Pues para ver como mi padre atrapa a ese ladrón de pacotilla.

-VAMOS, RAN, QUE EL TIO KOGORO NO PUEDE MATAR NI A UNA MOSCA.

-OYE, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kogoro miro al joven de ojos azules, mientras que una vena en su frente se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

-Bueno, sabes que siempre me he encargado de KID.

-Si seras presumido, Shinichi. – Ran frunció el ceño molesta.

-Si, además, yo, el gran detective Kogoro Mouri, atraparé de una vez por todas a este ladrón de pacotilla.

Ran se acercó al oído de Shinichi mientras que al joven le caía una gota gruesa por la frente.- ¿No le dijiste, que tú eras el que resolvía los casos?

-¿Para qué? –El chico miraba, resignado, como el hombre se festejaba a él mismo.- No quiero pincharle el globo. Además, ¿qué quieres que le diga? Hola, tío, soy Conan, si ese enano que se quedaba en tu casa, crecí un par de centímetros, y como verás soy Shinichi Kudo, si, el mejor amigo de tu hija.

-Menudo idiota eres. –La castaña suspiró antes de mirar una piedra azul-¿Crees que la robará?

-No. –Sonrió con suficiencia.- Está vez lo atraparé.

Shinichi Kudo era un joven de 17 años, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, mientras que su pelo oscuro caía en mechones, aunque al mismo tiempo, bien peinado. Ya hacía dos semanas, el joven había vuelto, y aunque la prensa y sus compañeros creyeran que se había ido de vacaciones, lo cierto era que el muchacho estuvo siempre en la casa de su amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri. Ahora, sabiendo que la organización ya no estaba más en el camino, se había propuesto seguir su vida. Resolviendo casos, atrapando ladrones y… Miró a Ran, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Ran miraba a Shinichi de manera desconfiada, mientras que se acercaba a la joya azul.- ¿No te parece muy poca protección? –Comentó al ver la caja de cristal que la cubría.

-Rayos láser.

-Oh, ya veo. –Volvió a mirar las paredes de vidrio.- Pero, Shinichi, son muy frágiles, a simple vista… rayos láser… ¿acaso eso lo detendrá?

-No son cualquier rayo láser, Ran. –Le explicó el joven acercándose.- Están en movimiento constante. –Sonrió antes de mirar a la chica.- Esta vez ganaré.

-Eso espero. –La muchacha suspiró cansada.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche, la hora del robo. Cincuenta agentes, todos con las mejillas rojas. Y el zafiro real, en el medio de la sala. Una sala que consistía en cuatro paredes blancas, y una gran ventana de vidrio, por la cual podía pasar perfectamente una persona. Los guardias estaban distribuidos en distintas partes de la habitación: diez de ellos estaban entre la ventana, haciendo una muralla con el propósito de que nadie pudiese salir de allá. Treinta estaban rodeando la joya, otros quince estaban en la puerta, y cinco afuera de la sala. Los demás veinte estaban distribuidos alrededor de la sala.

-¿YA ESTA TODO LISTO? –El inspector Nakamori se encontraba en la sala, luego de haberle pellizcado, a todos sus agentes, las mejillas. Se escuchó un fuerte ¡SI!, de parte de los guardias.- FALTA UN MINUTO, Y EL ESTARÁ AQUÍ. ESTA VEZ TE ATRAPARE, KAITO KID. –Gritó mientras sonreía.- NO SE OLVIDEN, NO DEJEN ENTRAR NI SALIR A NADIE.

Otra afirmación se escuchó por parte de los guardias, cuando de pronto, la luz se cortó.

-MIERDA, HA CORTADO LA LUZ. –Gritó el inspector enloquecido.- NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUE A LA JOYA, NI A LA VENTANA.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Kogoro Mouri, estaba al lado del inspector Nakamori.- No será…

-MIERDA, SON BOMBAS DE GAS, CAEREMOS DORMIDOS… ABRAN LAS VENTANAS.

-Como usted desee, mi querido inspector.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?

Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la sala, mientras los vidrios de la ventana estallaban en mil pedazos.

-Ese maldito. –Gruñó Ginzo Nakamori antes de caer al suelo dormido, junto a todos los demás.

-Fue demasiado fácil. –Kaito Kid se encontraba en la azotea, de espalda a las escaleras de emergencia, y cara a cara con la luna.

-¿De verdad sos tan ingenuo? –Una voz masculina se hizo presente. Kaito sonrió, sin mover un solo dedo. Ya conocía esa voz.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño, gran, detective? –Preguntó a modo de saludo, con un deje de burla en su voz.

-Bien, esperando una oportunidad para atraparte. –Shinichi se recostó contra la pared, se sacó la máscara de gas, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Que halago. –Contestó el joven mientras levantaba la joya y la miraba a la luz de la luna. No era "ella".

-Ya puedes sacarte el disfraz.

Kaito Kuroba sonrió para darse vuelta, mientras la larga cabellera castaña se movía a la par del viento.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Oh bueno. –Shinichi miró el rostro femenino que estaba al lado de él.- Simplemente, ella sabe perfectamente, que el tío Kogoro no sabe que soy Conan Edogawa.

Kaito abrió de par en par los ojos, sorprendido.- Y que fue eso de "bueno ya sabes que siempre me he encargado de él"

-Ah bueno, ya hemos tenido un mini-encuentro, antes de convertirme en un niño de 8 años.- Dijo, sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

-La torre del reloj. –Murmuró Kaito antes de sonreír.- Así que eras tú. Me la hiciste muy difícil esa vez.

-¿Si? Me fue muy sencillo hacerlo. –Comentó el chico.- Además, tu papel a descifrar, déjame decirte, era un juego de niños.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a todos lo que significaba?

Shinichi Kudo se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba los ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

-Lo querías proteger ¿no es así?

-Así es. –Murmuró, llevándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás de la oreja.- No iba a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

-Qué irónico que un ladrón critique a otro ladrón ¿no? –Se burló el detective.

-Y dime una cosa. –Kaito frunció el ceño como un nene chiquito.- ¿Dónde estaban los rayos láser?

-No creerás que te iba a decir el plan ¿o si?

-Un plan muy estúpido. –Admitió con sinceridad.

-Puede ser, pero casi imposible de no ser visto, si no usabas la luz a tu favor y el gas. –El detective sonrió antes de mirar con más detenimiento el disfraz del mago- Por cierto… ¿era necesario que te vistas con esa ropa? –Preguntó sofocado. El joven ladrón tenía puesto un vestido de tiritas, con un gran escote y una falda bastante corta.

Kaito rió, divertido.

-Debo decirte que me divertí mucho haciendo el papel de tu novia. –Sonrió con burla mientras arqueaba una ceja.- Más cuando elegía que ponerme para ti, Shin… -Guiñó un ojo antes de mirar al muchacho que intentaba maldecirlo con la mirada.- Bueno. –Suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.- Fue un placer encontrarme contigo, mi querido gran detective.- El muchacho hizo un movimiento mientras que un humo espeso lo rodeaba.

Shinichi, que estaba recostado sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados, ni se inmutó. El joven sonreía, ansioso, mientras esperaba que el humo se disperse. Y así fue. Cuando el humo se fue dispersando, una figura blanca apareció.

-¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que soy más guapo que tu noviecita.

-Ni de broma. –El detective dejó escapar una risita. Por su parte Kaito se acomodaba la chistera.

-¿Sabes? Esa chica se parece mucho a alguien que conozco.

-¿Si?

-Si, aunque no creo que sea tan irritante como ella. –Murmuró con fastidio.

-Me imagino lo difícil que fue vestirte de alguien parecido a esa persona. –Ironizó el joven mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

-Ni te lo imaginas. –Suspiró antes de mirar as Shinichi.- Ya se termina la noche, ¿no es así?

-Así es. –Asintió Shinichi mientras sonreía.

Un objeto azul, brilloso, salió volando hasta caer en las manos del detective. Éste la miró sorprendido, antes de mirar a Kaito Kid.

-¿Acaso me la das?

-¿Cuándo no le he devuelto? –Preguntó el joven a modo de respuesta. Shinichi no respondió, pero si quiso seguir preguntando:

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Importa? –Preguntó con amargura.- Tú nunca me entenderías, tan solo eres un detective… tan solo quieres saber quien es el culpable. No creo que te interese saber el _por qué_. Nadie se lo pregunta. Simplemente acusan.

-Pero el daño se hace, no importa los motivos, si es un crimen, y es un delito… se tiene que pagar.

-¿Sabes? Acá yo soy el delincuente y la víctima. –Murmuró aun más afligido.- Pero ¿de que sirve explicarte? Lo único que tu sabes es meter preso a la gente… nunca pensaste un por qué.

-Un asesino, puede tener cualquier por qué, pero nunca ese "por qué", pesará más que la vida de la propia victima.

-Es verdad. –Admitió el mago.- Pero esta vez, el motivo, pesa más que nada. –Comentó con amargura.- Más allá si yo soy la victima.

-¿Es que no tienes vida? –Espetó el detective exasperado.- No tienes sueños… ni metas, ni propósitos…

-Puede ser… -Kaito se encogió de hombros, - Nos vemos, detective, estaré esperando ansioso nuestro reencuentro.- Salió volando con su ala delta, por el oscuro cielo que había caído en Tokio. Y era verdad, podía ser cierto, el no tenía metas, ni sueños ni mucho menos un propósito. Sintió un vacío en el pecho. ¿Acaso iba a escuchar a un detective? No, no debía. La desesperación que sentía hacía semanas, no desaparecía pero tampoco iba a dejar que todos pudieran comentar sobre su vida.- Sueños… -Murmuró para si mismo. Las luces de los autos patrullas ofrecían un lindo espectáculo, desde metro arriba, pero eso a el ni lo inmutaba. Por lo general, se quedaba mirando como los coches formaban un cinturón pero, esta vez, poco le importaba. Sonrió, con la ironía y la amargura clavada en su rostro, y comprendió. Le había dolido lo que el joven había dicho. Pero lo que le dolía más, era darse cuenta que el detective Shinichi Kudo era uno de sus vínculos más cercanos. ¡Un joven de su edad, que ni siquiera sabía su verdadera identidad, era uno de sus vínculos más cercano!

Se angustió ante aquellos pensamientos, ante aquella verdad. Se sentía solo y vacío. Unas gotas caían hacía los edificios y las casas de Tokio. ¿Lloraba? Era lo más auténtico que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Aterrizó en la azotea de una edificio enorme, un edificio que ya conocía. Con un movimiento, Kaito Kid había desaparecido. Bajó las escaleras de seguridad, a oscuras, mientras rogaba que el señor de la limpieza no se encontrara. Cuando bajó el último escalón, miro el pasillo de su nuevo instituto, vacío y frío. Igual que él. Camino por los pasillos, sintiéndose aliviado, metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras que respiraba una buena bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas junto a un vacío y un frío, que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del año, lo invadían. Estaba cansado, no podía pelear más con esa soledad. Le había ganado completamente, y no tenía más fuerzas para defenderse. Se sintió sofocado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué importaba eso? Ya estaba harto.

De pronto sintió como el sonido de un piano comenzaba a sonar. Caminó hacia donde provenía la melodía, una melodía triste y dulce a la vez. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y la luz prendida. Sin pensarlo dos veces asomó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver a una muchacha de pelo alborotado sentada delante de un piano. Sus pequeñas manos tocaban de forma suave, y ágil, las teclas. Sintió que no podía apartar la vista, ya que pudo notar como la espalda de la joven se ensanchaba, levemente, al respirar una buena bocanada de aire. Su pecho fue volviendo a la normalidad, al expulsar el aire, y comenzar a cantar:

-**El olor de las lágrimas en mis mejillas empapadas de lluvia **–La voz de Aoko Nakamori salió a flote, mientras sus dedos seguían danzando.- **La calida mirada de un viajero. Una suave música nostálgica, suena en medio del silencio. **

Al mago se le erizaron los bellos del brazo y de la nuca. La voz de la muchacha transmitía paz, calidez, tranquilidad y angustia. Intentó escucharla con más atención, intentando no perderse de nada.

-**Los recuerdos perdidos en los que divagué… -**La voz de la joven se había quebrado apenas, haciéndose un poco más fina, para luego inflar el pecho y cantar con más profundidad.- **Ese sueño empieza a volar con sus pequeñas alas. Atravesando el lejano mar y el cielo llegando a nosotros, llendo al lugar donde los recuerdos no desaparecen. **–La joven respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cálida.- **En medio de la noche oscura, me haces brillar con tu cálida mirada. –**El joven observó como unas gruesas gotas salpicaban el piano, la muchacha estaba llorando.- **Quiero verte… -**Al terminar la canción el muchacho se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Largó todo el aire de una vez, más relajado.

Un sollozo salió de la garganta de la joven. El muchacho no sabía que hacer.

-Mamá… -Susurró la joven mientras aguantaba un nuevo sollozo.

¿Mamá? ¿Extrañaba a su mamá? Entonces comprendió el significado que ella le daba a la letra. "**Los recuerdos perdidos en los que divagué**" Se refería a los recuerdos que la muchacha tenía con su madre. Francamente, la letra se podía interpretar de muchas maneras, a la chica le había tocado esa fibra. ¿Su madre estaba de viaje? "**En medio de la noche oscura, me haces brillar con tu cálida mirada**" No había duda, seguro la madre no estaba en ese momento, o tal vez estaba pasando un mal momento. "**Quiero verte…" **No había muchas explicaciones.

El ruido, que hizo la muchacha al tapar las teclas del piano, hizo que el joven se alejará del lugar. Subió las escaleras de emergencia, hasta llegar a la azotea. Donde, por fin, despegó su ala delta. Se sentía triste, pero esta vez por la hija del inspector Nakamori. ¿Es que el tipo era tan idiota que no notaba el sufrimiento de su hija? Frunció el ceño. "Menudo idiota", pensó. Cuando aterrizó en casa se cambio la ropa para volver a ser Kaito Kuroba, nuevamente. Se había puesto el pijama y se encontraba tirado en su cama, boca arriba y con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Qué le importaba lo que hacía Nakamori? ¿Qué le importaba a él, el gran Kaito Kid, que la muchacha llorase? Ella no era nadie para él, no le interesaba. No debía vincularse con ella, era para problemas. Se sentía molesto. Se despeinó el cabello, acto que siempre hacía cuando estaba demasiado molesto o estaba nervioso Y una última pregunta hizo que sus nervios se crisparan. Frunció aun más el ceño antes de murmurar para si mismo, como así consiguiera una respuesta:

-¿Por qué demonios estoy planteándome volver a verla mañana a la noche?

* * *

**Holaa! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy acá, muerta de calor ¬¬. No hay ventilador que pueda amortiguar el los 30º de térmica. Bueno, este capitulo creo que, por páginas en el Word, es el más largo pero, aún así, posee menos caracteres.**

**No pude evitar poner a Shinichi, es más fuerte que yo. Y voy a aclarar un par de cosas, así se entiende mejor mi historia. Primero y principal, los tiempos de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito (por así nombrar a mi historia), no corren en el mismo tiempo. ¿Qué quiero decir? Como verán, Shinichi es adulto nuevamente, y sin embargo, Kaito Kuroba tiene 17. Otro de los hechos, Kaito no conoce a Ran Mouri. Es la primera vez que la ve y la primera vez que se disfraza de ella. Hice esto, ya que no me quiero atar al verdadero Manga, ciertamente no es mi intención en este Fanfic. Creo que, si Aoko y Kaito no son amigos de la infancia, no debería porque tener alguna similitud con Detective Conan. **

**Ya va a ver alguna persona que me rete por haber puesto letra de música, pero bueno... no se puede evitar. **

**Por cierto, la canción que canta, y toca Aoko, se llama: You are my love. Es de Tsubasa Reservoir Chornicle. Si bien el titulo es ingles, la letra es japonesa y vana encontrar muchas traducciones, la que escribí en castellano es la original.**

**Gracias a esas personas que leen el fic, comenten o no, me alegro de lo lean. **

**Y si no estoy antes de navidad, les deseo de todo corazón, una muy feliz navidad, que papa noel les traiga muchas regalos, y ojo con las copas de más... yo voy a tener mi anana fizz al lado :P ajajaja. El próspero año nuevo se los deseo la semana que viene, cuando escriba el 4º cap. **

**Los quiere mucho...**

**Gwynn...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los protagonistas de esta historia son producto de la fantástica imaginación de Gosho Aoyama, y su gran creación; Magic Kaito.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Me vas a volver loco, Nakamori.**_

Llegó al instituto con los nervios a flor de piel. Tendría que cantar, que competir con una chica que era popular en el sector masculino. Y envidiada, por el sector femenino. Una muchacha que tenía miles de cosas que ella no poseía. Haría el ridículo, y lo poco que tenía de amor propio quedaría en la nada.

Aoko Nakamori entró a clases con su típico humor, alegre. Intentando esconder sus nervios y sus miedos.- Buenos días. –Sonrió antes de sentarse en su asiento, al lado de la ventana.

-Hola Nakamori. –La muchacha levantó la vista conociendo esa voz. Sus ojos azules se toparon con unos verdes esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo has estado Akemi? –Le devolvió el saludo, intentando sonar alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que a duras penas lograba sostener.

-Bien, buscaba a Kuroba, ¿lo has visto? –Los ojos de Akemi brillaron con un brillo que la Aoko no pudo entender; era un brillo perspicaz y receloso. No entendía por qué. Negó con la cabeza, estaba exagerando, nunca había tenido una gran relación con la ojiverde, pero tampoco una mala. Aunque siendo franca, no la quería ni un poco y ni la ojiverde a ella.

-No. –Contestó.- Debe estar por llegar.

-¿Es guapo no crees?

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Se volvieron todos locos? ¿O acaso las neuronas de sus compañeras y amigas se transformaron en puras hormonas que en lo único que pensaban eran en el alumno nuevo?

-Me da igual. –Admitió sin decir mucho.- Es un chico como todos aquellos que ves acá, Akemi. –Las carcajadas de la aludida resonaron por todo el salón, haciendo que la hija del inspector levantara una ceja, confusa y ya un poco molesta. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo, o qué?

-Vamos, Nakamori. –La chica sonrió con burla.- Me vas a decir que Fujie es igual que Kaito.

El rostro, de la joven de ojos azules, se contrajo mientras iba adquiriendo un rojo intenso. Se levantó de golpe, molesta, haciendo que la silla cayera para atrás. Gruñó entre dientes. ¿Quién era ella para andar burlándose de los demás? Sin siquiera conocer al joven.

-Así nunca vas a conseguir novio. –Le espetó la chica con burla.

Aoko se ruborizó, bajando la mirada apenada. Podía escuchar las risas de algunos compañeros.

-Eso es asunto mío, Itoo. –Dijo con frialdad, relajando su expresión y levantando la silla para luego sentarse.- Si yo fuera tu, sería menos superficial, y capaz –La chica apretó los dientes mirando de pies a cabeza a Akemi.- Capaz que así no me tomarían todos como un par de pechos y un trasero bien parado.

Sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de la joven. La chica sintió que el sentimiento de triunfo le oprimía el pecho. Se sentía bien. Ella no era de esas muchachas que iban criticando a los demás, tampoco era superficial. Pero era una injusticia… si ¡una estúpida e idiota injusticia! Que vayan por ahí criticando a los demás, comparándolos y si es peor, haciéndolos sentir menos. Por eso no pudo evitar defender a Fujie. Era verdad que tenía sobrepeso, que era introvertido, pero nadie veía más allá de eso. Y al fin y al cabo nadie tenía derecho de juzgarlo, porque el muchacho era bueno y valía la pena como amigo. Estaba molesta, fuera de si y el gusto, de verla humillada a su compañera de clase, era dulce. Le estaba haciendo probar de su propia medicina. Admitiendo, para si misma, que lo que decía era a medias. Intentaba mantener sus argumentos en alto, pero francamente dudaba de ello. Sabía que la joven era talentosa, que podía valer mucho, que al lado de ella no era nadie.

Puedo notar como la cara de la castaña pasaba de rosa a rojo y de rojo a bordo. Estaba furiosa.

-Y tú. –Akemi escupió las palabras con rabia.- Mírate solamente un segundo. Hasta una niña de nueve años tiene más curvas que vos, Nakamori. ¿Crees que le puedes gustar a alguien con esa apariencia? –La chica largó una risa irónica.- No me hagas reír. –Hizo una mueca de asco.- Si ni siquiera eres femenina. –Inhaló aire con dificultad y, como si esas palabras ya no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente hiriente, rebajó a la chica.- Cualquier persona en la calle te confundiría con un tipo.

Eso le había dolido y mucho.

La clase se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de la hija del inspector. Pero no llegó. Y tampoco iba a llegar.

-PERO ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOS? –Keiko se levantó indignada del asiento. Mirando de reojo a su amiga y mandándole miradas asesinas a su compañera.- ERES UNA ESTUPIDA. AOKO ES MUCHO MÁS LINDA QUE TU.

La hija del inspector Nakamori se había sentado en su asiento, las palabras de Keiko no tenían sentido. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la realidad. Se mordió el labio, aguantando el llanto, para luego susurrar:

-Ahí vino tu nueva diversión, Itoo.

Kaito había llegado al salón, nada más entrar, se percató del aire tenso que se podía respirar. Se había dado cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención, puesto que las miradas estaban puestas en dos personas, o más bien en una joven de pelo alborotado. La chica, al parecer se había percatado de su llegada, ya que sus ojos azules lo miraron, con la profundidad que los caracterizaban, y una tristeza que parecía propio en ellos. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a invadirlo, sintió como la piel se le erizaba al recordar la melodía, la voz de ella, sus manos moviéndose de forma sutil y ágil… Frunció el ceño molesto. No tenía que pensar en esas estupideces, no eran su problema. Le dedicó una sonrisa a toda la clase, dándole así la bienvenida al día.

Akemi se dio vuelta para mirar al joven mago que sonreía de buen humor.

-Gracias, y una cosa más Nakamori. –Viró la cabeza para mirar a la joven que hacía garabatos en una hoja en blanco.- Vete acostumbrando a estar sola, nadie se fijaría en una chica tan estúpida y con un aspecto tan… masculino, como tu.

Aoko sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban tapados por una cortina de lágrimas, que tapaba con su flequillo, a causa de estar con la cabeza gacha. Sus mínimas esperanzas de ganar el concurso se habían reducido a la nada. Sintió como si su ego no podía ser pisoteado más ya que se había reducido a cenizas.

-¡Kaito! –Akemi abrazó al chico dándole un beso en la mejilla. Éste, ante tal reacción, se sonrojó levemente.

-Hola, Itoo. –Saludó mientras dejaba la mochila en su banco.

-A-KE-MI. –Le deletreó la chica mientras le sonreía. El joven pudo notar que las miradas de odio, que unos días antes, le habían puesto sus compañeros al ver como la ojiverde se le acercaba, ya no estaban. En cambio, nadie le prestaba atención a él, sino a ella. Y era una mirada penetrante, todo el curso parecía querer degollar a la joven. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-Aoko ¿te encuentras bien? –El susurro de Keiko sacó al joven mago de sus pensamientos. Miró a la chica que se sentaba al lado suyo. ¿Estaba llorando?

-Si, Keiko. –Contestó Nakamori sin dejar de dibujar.- Estoy excelente.

"Pésima actriz". Kaito volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. Por parte de las muchachas miraban, a la joven de pelo alborotado, con preocupación. Y por el lado de los hombres, miraban a Akemi como si fuera una arpía.

-¿Qué pasó acá?

-Nada, Kaito. –La joven sonrió, ganándose miradas de odio por todas partes.

La miró sin estar seguro de creerlo. Iba a insistir.

-Buenos días. –La profesora había llegado. Suspiró y se sentó. Miró de reojos a su compañera de banco, la chica no se había inmutado de su llegada o más bien no quería hacerlo.

-Buenos días, Nakamori. –Vale, era un estúpido. ¿Por qué le hablaba? Él no quería conocerla, era la hija del inspector que lo seguía día y noche. Era un sobre de problemas. Suspiró frustrado. ¿A quién le importaba la chica?

-Buenos días. –El susurro de ella fue por poco inaudible, pero aun así, hizo que Kaito dejara de refunfuñar para mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? -¿Qué te pasa a vos grandísimo idiota? Deja de hablarle, que va a creer cosas que no son. La miró, estaba molesto, él no tenía porque hacer el papel de amigo, pero no podía ver a una mujer llorar. Observó como unas lágrimas caían, en el pupitre, a causa del movimiento de cabeza que había hecho Aoko para negar.

-No me pasa nada.

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas. –Contestó molesto.- Pero tampoco mientas. –Eso no era de caballero. Frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No le importaba lo que ella dijera ni lo que sentía.

La voz de la muchacha, cantando esa dulce y triste melodía, sonó en su cabeza, haciendo que su expresión se relajara. – Perdón. –Suspiró.- ¿De verdad que te pasa?

Aoko se mordió el labio, aguantando el llanto.

-No te incumbe, Kuroba.

-No. –Afirmó tajante.- No se para que me molesto en una mocosa. –Su orgullo estaba herido, él había intentado ser educado, simpático, y ella por lo contrario le contestaba así.

-No le prestes atención, Kaito. –Murmuró Akemi, que estaba sentada en la fila de al lado.

Notó como Aoko se ponía rígida al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-Es una estupida, que no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene al lado. –La ojiverde le guiñó un ojo.- Aunque ¿de que le sirve? Aunque te aproveche no creo que llegue a nada contigo… ni pechos tiene la pobre.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? –Arqueó las cejar sorprendido, no sabía si era por lo que la mujer decía o por la pregunta agresiva que salió de sus labios.

-¿P-perdón? –Tartamudeó la chica sin poder creer lo que el joven mago le decía.

-¿Es que crees que puedes andar diciendo con quién puedo estar o no? –Era verdad que el no saldría **nunca **con la muchacha de cabello alborotado, pero, francamente, Itoo ya le comenzaba a molestar.

-No quise decir eso, Kaito.

-¿O crees que soy tan estúpido de fijarme solamente en un par de pechos? –Su inconsciente le respondió con un "si", caso que el chico intentó pasar por alto.

-Bueno yo…

-Métete en tus asuntos, Itoo. –Le cortó molesto. Se dio vuelta y miró de reojos a su compañera que tenía una media sonrisa.

Que chica mas estúpida, ponerse mal por no tener pechos. Sonrió, al fin y al cabo odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Su sonrisa se esfumó al darse cuenta de que había rechazado a la chica más guapa de la clase, y tal vez del instituto en si. Era un grandísimo idiota.

-Gracias.

Dejó de insultarse mentalmente, para luego mirar a la muchacha. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, podía ligarse a otras chicas.

-No hay por qué…

-Ya lo sé. –La contestación de ella lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le molestó. ¿No le acababa de agradecer?- Supongo que sos humano.

"No, un completo idiota"

-Pero igual, te la querías ligar, no creo que puedas.

-Bah. –Chasqueó la lengua para sacarle importancia.- Si me la quisiera ligar lo podría hacer. –Aoko rodó los ojos a tal comentario.- Además –Agregó sin mirarla.- Es insoportable.

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la voz de la profesora la dejó a medio camino.

-NAKAMORI.

-Oh, no. –Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mientras un sudor frío empezaba a correr por su rostro.

Kaito miraba como los colores de la joven desaparecían. La observó levantarse, sus largas piernas temblaron, amagando a flaquear y caerse. "No puede ser tan cobarde" pensó mientras la chica intentaba luchar contra ella misma, queriendo recomponerse. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del chico, "si, si podía serlo". La joven Nakamori comenzó a caminar, sus pasos eran lentos pero había podido tomar firmeza. Se escucharon los aplausos de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Acto seguido la joven de ojos azules bajó la mirada, cohibida, mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro.- Le avergüenza que la animen. –Murmuró sin poder creer cosa igual.- Que chica más rara.

-Y eso es lo que la hace especial. –Keiko miraba a Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lo entenderás, Kuroba. –La joven sonrió antes de enderezarse en su asiento.- VAMOS AOKO, RÓMPELE EL TRASERO A ESA ARPIA.

-SEÑORITA MOMOI.

-Lo siento profesora.

-Que chica. –Kaito rió al ver la cara de su compañera, para luego mirar a Aoko. La muchacha parecía que iba a salir corriendo del salón, o que minimamente estaba por entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿quién empieza? –Al ver que ninguna de las dos jóvenes contestaba, una parecía que iba a matar a alguien y otra que quería salir corriendo de allí, decidió elegir. –Aoko, comienza vos primero.

La joven de ojos azules asintió mientras palidecía. Akemi sonrió victoriosa de algo que no tenía, por el momento, la victoria.

"No voy a poder" Tragó saliva sin poder controlar los nervios. "Haré el ridículo, todos se reirán de mí"- No puedo. –Murmuró para si misma, angustiada y desesperada, _no iba a poder cantar_.

Sus ojos, que hasta ese entonces estaban clavados en el piso, miraron hacia el frente. El rubor, propio de ella, tiñó su rostro.

-VAMOS AOKO. –Keiko sonrió con cariño antes de agitar el puño con violencia.- ROMPELE EL TRASERO.

-¡MOMOI!

-Lo siento, profesora.

La mujer rodó los ojos ante la expresión de inocencia de la joven. –Bueno, Aoko. –Suspiró impaciente.- Ya empieza.

La joven de pelo alborotado asintió y cerró los ojos, intentando tomar valor. Mientras que Kaito la observaba, el chico contuvo la respiración, esperando que la dulce voz de su compañera de banco se escuchara por todo el salón. Sus labios carnosos, pero cortos, se separaron. Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo golpeara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No lograba apartar la mirada del rostro de la joven, y tal vez, aunque quisiera, _algo de él_ se lo impediría. Se sentía frustrado y al mismo tiempo impaciente. ¿Por qué de la boca de ella no salía ni una silaba? Se revolvió el cabello, frustrado. No sabía si su frustración era por ella o por él mismo. Pero, ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Primero defendiéndola, y ahora esto… esta frustración por no escucharla cantar. Por no sentir como su dulce voz… ¿desde cuando le parecía dulce su voz? "Desde que te planteaste volver al colegio a la noche para verla, maldito idiota" Sus propias preguntas y sus propias contestaciones no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño, molesto e indignado, cuando el ruido de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Aoko. –El susurro de Keiko le explicó al joven lo que necesitaba saber. _Se había ido._

_

* * *

_

-¿Éstas seguro?

-Si. –Un hombre rechoncho miraba por la ventana del auto, sin siquiera mirar al otro hombre que le había asentido frenéticamente a su duda. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en un edificio. Un instituto. Se retorció la punta de su bigote entre sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa fría curvaba sus labios.- Hay algo raro, ¿no lo crees así?

-¿A que se refiere? –Preguntó su acompañante, sentado en el asiento del conductor. Era un hombre alto y de porte robusto, poseía una nariz aguileña y un bigote bien afeitado. Usaba un sombrero negro y unas gafas de sol, del mismo color.

-Es un estudiante. –Contestó el hombre regordete como si fuese obvio.- Él murió, lo mataste tú con tus propias manos. –Viró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, una sonrisa fría cruzó por su rostro.- Te encargaste de que volara en pedazos.

-Lo se. –Admitió, pisando el acelerador.- Pero no hay dudas de que es él, Señor.

El coche se puso en marcha, mientras los estudiantes del instituto salían de el, junto con ellos un joven mago parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces. –Le dedicó una mirada al muchacho de ojos azules, que en ese momento se despeinaba el cabello.- Encárgate de él, quiero resolver este misterio, Snake.

* * *

Un sudor frío caía por su rostro, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, a causa de su sofoco. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma compulsiva y sus pulmones le rogaban oxígeno. Pero sus piernas no podían dejar de moverse. Había dejado el instituto atrás, pero la vergüenza le decía que tenía que seguir, para olvidarse del mal trago. Estaba cayendo un hermoso atardecer rojizo, y los rayos del sol bañaron su rostro, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse, de su boca se podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y agitada. Se sentó en un banco que había en la plazoleta donde había parado, llevándose una mano al pecho, intentando recuperar el aire, pero al hacerlo noto un dolor punzante en la boca del estomago y en su pecho. Hincó los dientes en el labio inferior, de manera agresiva, en un gesto de dolor y desesperación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus pestañas se empapaban de un líquido salino.

-No llores, Aoko. –Murmuró, hincando con más fuerza los dientes en su labio.

-Te vas a lastimar.

La joven abrió de golpe los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas, que estaba conteniendo, rodaron por sus mejillas. Miró a la persona que la observaba con indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces acá? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Por acá vivo. –Respondió el muchacho con la misma indiferencia que lo caracterizaba cuando hablaba con la joven.

-¿Y por qué te molestas en hablarme? –Preguntó molesta.

Kaito arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, entonces ella pudo notar como su mano sostenía dos mochilas.

-Oh, ya veo. –Murmuró mientras extendía el brazo para agarrar la mochila.- Muchas gracias.

-De nada. –El joven le entregó la mochila, se volteó sin decirle nada. Aoko miraba como se iba alejando. Frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? –Gritó exasperada, necesitaba descargarse y el joven era el único que estaba en ese momento.

Kaito dejó de avanzar, viró la cabeza para observar como la chica tenía el ceño fruncido. – Contéstame. –Le exigió, molesta.

-¿Comportarme así contigo?

-Si, así. Me tratas pésimo, como si fuera una basura.

-Que yo sepa ni te trato. –El muchacho arqueó las dos cejas, haciendo sentir a la joven una imbécil.

-¿Y a que se debe? -Sabía que estaba agrediendo sin motivo alguno, que cada palabra o pregunta que salía de sus labios la hacían quedar como una estúpida. Y sin embargo había una parte de ella, por muy pequeña que pareciera, que le molestaba la indiferencia de él.

-¿Desde cuando YO tengo que darte explicaciones a TI?

-Por qué es a mí a quien ignoras. –Contestó como si fuera obvio.

-Yo decido a quien hablarle y a quien no. –Kaito miró a la muchacha, molesto, ¿quién se creía ella? Él no tenía porque hablarle si no quería. Ella no tenía derecho alguno sobre él, como para andar diciendo como tenía que tratarla, ni si la tenía que tratar. -No es mi culpa si estas frustrada, Nakamori. –Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca, dándole a entender que estaba harto de la situación.- Me largo de acá.

-¿Frustrada?

-Oh, perdón. –Contestó con sarcasmo.- Tal vez avergonzada. Solamente una cobarde sale corriendo del salón, como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Das vergüenza ajena. –Se sorprendió al ver como los puños de ella se crispaban, y su rostro aniñado enrojecía de cólera.

-VOS NO TENES IDEA. –Aoko se había levantado del asiento, y en una fracción de segundos había llegado al lado del chico.- TE CREES PERFECTO ¿NO? –Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos azules, haciendo sentir al muchacho un cretino.

-No, no me creo perfecto. –Atinó a decir mientras un rubor, fugaz, pasaba por sus mejillas cuando la muchacha, poniéndose en puntas de pie, rozaba la nariz con la suya.

-PUES NO PARECE. –Aoko gruñó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- TE CREES IMPORTANTE, TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA IGNORAR A LA GENTE. ERES UN ESTUPIDO, UN CREIDO, UN SOBERBIO.

-¿Puedes parar? –El chico de ojos azules la miro de manera desafiante, le dolían esas palabras.- ¿Quién te crees tú para andar apostando sobre mi forma de ser? ¿Quién fue la idiota que me tildó de mujeriego, sin apenas conocerme? Además… ¿Crees que me acercaría a una chica tan fea y tan poco femenina como tú?

-¿Eso crees? –La voz de la joven Nakamori era por poco inaudible.- Que soy una chica fea y poco femenina. –Repitió mientras sus puños se relajaban.- ¿Verdad?

-Bueno yo… -El joven no pudo terminar de hablar porque una cachetada de la chica impactó sobre su mejilla. Atónito, se llevó una mano sobre su rostro.

Aoko miraba al piso molesta, ¿por qué diablos había hecho eso? Era su culpa, ella lo había buscado. Ella lo usó para desquitarte, y aun así, teniendo ella la culpa, lo golpeaba. Pero realmente le había dolido las palabras de él, y tampoco comprendía el por qué. Mucha gente la ignoraba y a ella poco le importaba, que piensen que era poco femenina, o fea, era algo que nunca le había llamado la atención, ella misma se veía así. ¿Entonces por qué reaccionó así? La vergüenza asomó en su rostro, levantó la mirada para observarlo. Con la mano en su mejilla, Kaito Kuroba miraba hacia un punto muerto.

-Yo. –Balbuceó, sin saber por donde empezar. Una disculpa era lo primordial, y luego una explicación que ni ella se tenía.- yo… -Se frenó en seco al ver como el se comenzaba a alejar, nuevamente. ¿Es que ese chico no experimentaba sentimientos?- Kaito. -¿Kaito? Se avergonzó ante tal confianza.- Kuroba.

-¿Qué quieres? –El joven le estaba dando la espalda, con la mano aun en la mejilla. Estaba molesto y herido. ¿Por qué herido? Ni él lo sabía; pero no le había gustado que ella lo golpeara. Más allá del golpe físico, estaba herido. _Él no quería que ella lo viera así. _

-Yo… no sé porque lo hice. –Admitió avergonzada.- Simplemente…

-Lo hiciste. –Terminó la frase que ella había empezado, y al no escuchar replica alguna, continuó.- Sabes Nakamori, tu no eres la única que tiene problemas. –Murmuró sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lo sé.

-Y no tengo porque hablarte si no quiero.

-Lo sé.

-Y además, no me gustan las tipas como tú. –Viró la cabeza para mirarla.- Las personas como tú, mejor dicho. Las que salen corriendo, las cobardes, las que le dan la espalda al mundo solamente porque sienten que no pueden con el obstáculo que tienen adelante. La gente como tú, me enferma. –Sintió como si se sacara un peso de encima, pero aun así, se sentía confuso. Una parte de él, le decía a gritos, que ella era una cobarde, que era la hija de la persona que lo quería ver tras barrotes. La otra parte, mucho más sumisa, le decía que ella necesitaba protección, que era débil, que _él_ tenía que protegerla. Se mordió el labio con fastidio y antes, de que pudiera reprimir sus pensamientos, se acercó a la chica y le murmuró entre dientes, intentando controlar su fastidio:

-Me vas a volver loco, Nakamori.

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Sintió como el muchacho temblaba, intentando controlar sus emociones. Sintió una necesidad dentro de ella, una necesidad de acercarse. Levantó su mano y con una delicadeza propia de ella, rozó la mejilla colorada del joven.

-¿Te duele? –Murmuró apenada y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

Kaito negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, a causa de las emociones que había experimentado hacía un minuto atrás. En cambio, en ese preciso momento, sus ojos estaban cerrados por otro motivo, muy lejano al de las emociones de un momento atrás. Sentía que no debía moverse, que no debía abrir los ojos, porque si se movía ella iba a reaccionar, y si habría los ojos se iba a encontrar con ese par de enormes y profundos zafiros azules. Sintió como las yemas de los dedos de ella acariciaban con suavidad su mejilla. No pudo evitar estremecerse al tacto, y al mismo tiempo, sentirse un estupido. Si, un estupido, un estupido que estaba bajo la mano de una niña insegura y frágil.

-De verdad, lo siento. –La voz de ella sonó dulce y llena de angustia. Se mordió el labio, arrepentida y saboreando el silencio que él le estaba regalando. Se dio unos minutos para observarlo. Su cara era ovalada aunque quedaban rastros de niñez en ella, sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, mostrando unas pestañas negras y largas. Su boca era más ancha que la de ella con labios finos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser atractivos. Su pelo castaño oscuro, tirando a negro, estaba desordenado, mostrando un aire de rebeldía. Había entendido el porque todas las muchachas de su clase estaban enloquecidas por él. Kaito Kuroba era, en pocas palabras, perfecto. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal, y sin que su cerebro diera la orden, se paró en puntas de pie, y con un suave movimiento de cabeza, presionó sus carnosos labios sobre la mejilla del chico.

Kaito sintió como los labios de ella se posaban con suavidad en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando controlar la electricidad que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Cuando Aoko se separó de él, pudo ver como los ojos de él la observaban, avergonzada, y con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, se apartó bruscamente. El mago la miró sorprendido, intentando poner su mejor cara de póquer pero, por más cara de póquer que pusiera, la sangre se acumuló en su rostro, dándole un tono rosado a sus mejillas.

-Yo. –Retrocedió, avergonzada, tropezando con una rama y cayendo al suelo de cola. El joven avanzó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Si se encontraba bien? No, no se encontraba bien. Lo había besado la mejilla, cuando ni siquiera se llamaban por el nombre. ¿Qué había hecho? Era una idiota, si, era eso lo que era. ¿Por qué le dio un beso? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Se sintió como una niña de cinco años, temerosa, avergonzada y confundida. Sin saber porque reaccionaba de esa manera. Apretó los puños molesta, se sentía fatal.

-¿Nakamori?

La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y por un extraño motivo le molestó su apellido. Miró el brazo de Kaito que seguía extendido para que ella lo tomara. Se avergonzó aun más. No le bastaba con besarlo, sin confianza alguna, sino que él tenía que ayudarla a levantarse. Se lamentó de ser tan bruta y tan vergonzosa. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder controlar todas las emociones que la estaban ahogando.

-Nakamori. –Kaito volvió a insistir sin respuesta alguna de parte de la joven.- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Volvió a preguntar al ver como ella temblaba de pies a cabezas, con las rodillas juntas y los pies separados, mostrando sus muslos desnudos y dejando ver la ropa interior. Un rubor pasó por sus mejillas, desconcertándolo de la realidad, tardó en darse cuenta como la muchacha se levantaba de un salto y salía corriendo por las calles de Shibuya. – AOKO. –La llamó mientras extendía la mano como si pudiese agarrarla, un momento, ¿la había llamado Aoko?- AGG. –Se sacudió el cabello, exasperado, mientras salía corriendo detrás de la muchacha de pelo alborotado. - ¿Por qué demonios tengo que correrla? –Bufó molesto mientras corría detrás de una joven que estaba a 50 metros de distancia. Recordó el contactó de los labios de ella en su mejilla, y no pudo evitar largar otro bufido. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, no entendía a que se refería con "esto", pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Ella era la hija del inspector Nakamori, ella era una amenaza para su plan, para Kaito Kid. Pero no lo era para Kaito Kuroba. Sonrió con amargura, que idiota, el no era más que Kaito Kid, Kuroba era solo su mascara. ¿Cuándo había sido el día en que su verdadera identidad se había convertido en el disfraz, y no todo lo contrario?

Observó como la joven Nakamori se detenía un momento a tomar aire, se apresuró intentando alcanzarla. No entendía porque lo hacía, pero tampoco era el momento de cuestionarse todo lo que hacía. A ese paso se iba a volver loco, más de lo que ya estaba.

La joven dejó de correr. –Idiota. –Jadeó, sintiendo la falta de oxígeno. ¿Por qué corría? ¿De quién se escapaba? Se sintió ridícula, ya había tenido bastante con haber sido humillada por Itoo, que ahora se humillaba ella misma frente a Kuroba. Sus cambios de actitudes, frente al muchacho, la habían dejado atónita. Se sentía avergonzada, y sabía que el joven tenía derecho de llamarla loca si quisiera. Primero lo golpeaba y luego le daba un beso, ¿acaso algo en ella estaba funcionando mal? ¿Acaso ella era igual a todas las idiotas del instituto? No, ella no era así, ella era distinta, y del no serlo se llevaría una gran decepción de si misma. Comenzó a caminar, con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que no le servía de nada correr. Porque no había de que correr. Seguramente el muchacho ya se estaba refugiando en su casa. Sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su rostro. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una llovizna, que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se había convertido en una tormenta. Frunció levemente el ceño, mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono opaco y un brillo de tristeza se reflejaba en ellos. El temporal no ayudaba.- Será mejor que me vaya a casa rápido. –Murmuró mientras bajaba el cordón de la vereda.- Espero que papá esté en casa, estoy cansada de estar sola.

-AOKO, CUIDADO.

-¿Hum?

Sintió un chirrido agudo que provenía de su izquierda, volteó la cabeza, confundida, para observar una motocicleta que venía a gran velocidad y fuera de control, en su dirección. Se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia de estrellar contra ella. Palideció de repelente, quedando inmóvil en el lugar. Sabía que iba a estrellar contra ella. Lo único que esas fracciones de segundo le dieron tiempo de hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sintió como un peso muerto se estrellaba contra ella y como salía volando, a causa del impacto, unos metros atrás. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, y un líquido caliente que recorría su frente. Intentó llevarse la mano hacia la cabeza y pudo notar, sin abrir los ojos siquiera, como la palma de la mano le ardía, a causa de que había usado para amortiguar la caída, y como esta había raspado con brusquedad contra el asfalto. Agradeció al cielo estar en esas condiciones, sabiendo que la había sacado barata. Sin embargo, sintió que algo no andaba bien, inquieta, abrió con cuidado los ojos y lo que vio la dejó descolocada mientras que sentía como el alma se le caía a los pies y un miedo, peor de lo que había experimentado hacía unos segundos atrás, la inundaba.

Ahí, unos metros delante de ella, se encontraba Kaito Kuroba, tumbado en el suelo, con una motocicleta encima de él. Ahogó un gemido de pánico al comprobar que el muchacho se encontraba encima de un charco de sangre.

-No puede ser. –Murmuró sintiendo como el pánico la invadía.

Pudo ver la figura borrosa de un hombre corriendo, seguramente el dueño de la motocicleta, pero ninguno de sus sentidos reaccionó. No. Lo que tenía enfrente de ella ocupaba toda su mente. Se arrastró los metros de distancia que lo separaban, sin poseer las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese hecho de gelatina. Alzó una mano temblorosa al rostro del muchacho, que se encontraba bañado en sangre. Un cúmulo de gente estaba rodeándolos, pero en ese momento no eran más que objetos borrosos. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, un llanto silencioso, no tenía fuerzas para gemir de angustia ni de dolor. El pánico se había apoderado de ella, dejándola en estado de shock. Su mano, aun temblorosa, rozó el rostro del joven. Sintió como sus labios, pálidos, temblaban sin poder controlarlos, y que su boca estaba seca, impidiéndole articular palabra. Respiró con dificultad antes de hablar. Su voz salió ronca y sin emociones.

-¿Kaito?

* * *

**Bueno, se que este capitulo es una ensalada de fruta xD. Que se quieren, se odian, se matan, se salvan... pero en fin :P, si hago todo muy estricto me aburro, ya se darán cuenta que algo que me jode es la monotonía. Me costó bastante armar este capitulo, fue como muchos ideas que tuve que unir. Pero bueno, no se si escribo bien, pero se que me encanta, creo que eso vale. En fin, muchísimas gracias por la gente que me ha agregado a sus historias/autores favoritos. Es un alago, más allá si me comentan o no. Y gracias también a esas personas que me comentan :). No pude subir antes de terminar el año, pero lo hago ahora. Gracias a todos, y nos estaremos viendo dentro de poco. **

**Si me preguntan por qué hice que Aoko perdiera contra Itoo, fue por el simple hecho de que no siempre las cosas son de color de rosas, y además creo que tampoco quise llenar un capitulo de letras de música. Lo veo demasiado denso. Sacando el hecho de que ella no perdió solo se retiro :P.**

**Los quiiieroo**

**Gwynn...!**


End file.
